Más de lo que ves
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Muchas veces creemos conocer bien a las personas. Pero todos tienen lados y facetas suyas que los demás desconocen, y que no siempre las muestran abiertamente por cualquier razón. No siempre terminamos de saber todo, incluso de aquellos que consideramos nuestros mejores amigos. PokéShipping.
1. Parte I

**Más de lo que ves**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(PARTE I)**

* * *

 ** _Ciudad Cerulean…_**

\- El azul de Cerulean es mi azul… – tarareaba Misty felizmente frente al espejo de su habitación mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

Su cabellera rojo naranja había crecido hasta caerle debajo de los hombros, pero aun así le gustaba peinársela en esa coleta de lado igual que hacía más de catorce años. Había crecido bastante en estatura, y su figura se había desarrollado al nivel de una mezcla perfecta entre una nadadora olímpica y una supermodelo. Misty Waterflower ya no era una niña: se había convertido en toda una mujer, una talentosa entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua y hasta estaban considerándola como una potencial miembro del Alto Mando de Kanto. Y lo mejor de todo, tenía el mejor novio que pudiera desear.

Años atrás, ante la idea de tener pareja, solo habría habido una persona en la mente de Misty, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo en aquel momento. Sin embargo, Ash Ketchum nunca se había caracterizado por ser exactamente la persona más romántica del mundo. A veces, no tenía idea si no se daba cuenta de la atracción que despertaba en las chicas (incluyéndola a ella) o simplemente fingía no darse cuenta, como un mecanismo para evitar darles falsas esperanzas y no herir sus sentimientos. Quizás un poco de ambas cosas.

Era decir mucho que Incluso la chica que le dio su primer beso (aunque debatiblemente, Misty le había ganado aquella vez que le aplicó respiración artificial cuando casi se ahogó) tampoco tuvo suerte con él. Eventualmente, todo llegó a un punto culminante el día que finalmente decidió decirle directamente lo que sentía, hacía cerca de tres años. Y su respuesta fue…

…

 _\- No, Misty. Mala idea, muy mala idea._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "mala idea"? – le preguntó ella. – ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije?_

 _\- Sí, lo escuché perfectamente. – dijo él. – Y por eso mismo es que no puedo aceptarlo._

 _Misty se llevó la mano a la cara, y movió la cabeza negativamente sin entender. ¿A qué estaba jugando Ash en ese momento? Lo había citado a solas para decirle que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él y que quería que salieran juntos. Esa definitivamente NO era la respuesta que estaba esperando._

 _\- Misty, tú y yo somos amigos, ¿no? – preguntó él seriamente. – Los mejores amigos, ¿correcto?_

 _\- Claro que lo somos. – respondió ella, todavía confundida. – Y por eso es que quisiera que fuéramos algo más. ¿No lo entiendes?_

 _\- Sí, eso lo entiendo. Pero algo así entre nosotros… no lo sé. Yo no creo que resulte._

 _\- ¿Por qué no? – volvió a inquirir la pelirroja. Ash suspiró y pareció soltar una ligera risita._

 _\- Míranos en retrospectiva. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? ¿Cómo nos llevábamos cuando empezamos nuestros viajes juntos?_

 _\- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? – replicó ella. Eran sus recuerdos más preciados, después de todo. Todas las aventuras, momentos, risas e incluso tristezas que compartieron juntos._

 _\- Todo eso es muy importante para mí. Y no quisiera arriesgarme a perderlo todo. – dijo Ash._

 _\- No tiene por qué ser así. – preguntó ella. – Las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar entre nosotros. Bueno, tal vez solo un poco, como… no lo sé, salir en citas, tomarnos de la mano más seguido, o… besarnos. Y besarnos de verdad, quiero decir._

 _Dijo la última parte sonrojándose levemente, y pudo ver que él tuvo una reacción bastante similar. Sabía que para ambos era bastante delicado recordar aquel momento en particular, por lo cual evitaban mencionarlo o hablar de él, especialmente enfrente del resto de sus amigos (el único que lo sabía era Tracey, y por respeto a ellos lo mantuvo así). Pero en ese momento no se le ocurría qué otro argumento utilizar._

 _\- Misty, las cosas cambian. Yo he cambiado, y tú también. – dijo Ash, sujetándola por los hombros. – Te has convertido en una chica increíble, hermosa y talentosa. Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo._

 _\- Yo no quiero a alguien mejor, te quiero es a ti. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? – le dijo casi suplicándole._

 _No entendía eso de "alguien mejor que él". Él era su mejor amigo, la persona más leal, amable y admirable que conocía. Tenía sus defectos, cierto: era testarudo y precipitado para algunas cosas, y muchas veces se lanzaba de cabeza al peligro sin medir las consecuencias. Pero más allá de eso, su corazón siempre estaba donde debía estar, y admiraba esa fuerza de voluntad y determinación que tenía para cumplir sus sueños._

 _\- Vamos, Misty. Nos la hemos pasado peleando por cualquier cosa desde los diez. – dijo él en un tono ligeramente burlón. – Solo imagínate: en un par de meses podríamos volvernos locos._

 _Misty quiso argumentar que eso había quedado en el pasado desde hacía mucho y que sus "peleas" ya no eran más que simples intentos de hacer bromas, picarse o llevarse la contraria solo por diversión, por los viejos tiempos. Los dos habían madurado y dejado atrás sus niñerías, al menos en su mayor parte. Sin embargo, no le salieron las palabras._

 _\- Misty… – Ash le levantó el mentón para que ella lo viera a los ojos. – Lo digo en serio. Soy feliz de que seamos amigos, y eso es algo que no quiero que cambie. Te lo digo, eres una chica fenomenal, seguro encontrarás a alguien que puede hacerte feliz. Yo te quiero, Misty, pero no de esa forma. No de la que te mereces._

 _\- Si tú lo dices. – dijo ella._

 _Por alguna razón, no percibía que Ash estuviese siendo totalmente sincero al decirle la última parte. Estaba también el hecho de que en un momento dijo que ambos habían cambiado, y luego parecía contradecirse como si aún fuesen esos niños tercos y temperamentales de antaño. Había vestigios de eso, pero ya no tantos como antes, y si lo pensaba bien, apenas sí podía recordar la última vez que discutieron por algo en serio._

 _Presentía que Ash tenía otras razones para tomar esa decisión que no quería o no podía decirle, pero una vez que se fijaba en algo, era prácticamente imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Y si intentaba apelar a la culpa para convencerlo, jamás se lo perdonaría. No podía caer tan bajo y traicionar esa amistad que tenían desde hacía tanto tiempo._

 _\- Entonces… ¿quedamos así simplemente? – preguntó ella. – ¿Seguir siendo solo los mejores amigos?_

 _\- Será lo mejor, te lo aseguro. – dijo él con una gran sonrisa. Una que la enterneció y al mismo tiempo la hizo sentirse destrozada. Pero había tomado su decisión, y eso no podría cambiarlo._

 _Solo esperaba que no se hubieran equivocado._

…

Aunque se sintió destrozada en el momento, a la larga Ash tuvo razón. Con el tiempo, encontró a un hombre maravilloso, que compartía muchas de sus cualidades con Ash, y cubría también las carencias que habrían hecho una relación difícil. Específicamente, en el departamento romántico.

Admitiéndolo, al principio estuvo algo reacia a aceptarlo, especialmente recién salida de aquella decepción. Quizás en parte también influyó que, según le había contado, un año antes la prometida de él había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, y por eso quizás también buscaba alguien para llenar el vacío luego de recuperarse.

Pero al final, todo había resultado bien. Valió la pena la espera.

\- Listo. – dijo al terminar de arreglarse, echándose última mirada. – Llegó la hora. Tiempo de cerrar el gimnasio y luego a disfrutar de mi día.

\- ¡Alto, no puedes pasar! – escuchó de repente la voz de Daisy a través de la puerta.

\- ¡No me importa, vine por una medalla y no me iré sin ella! – replicó otra voz, una masculina y desconocida.

\- ¿Hmm? – Dejando su cepillo, Misty se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia el recibidor del gimnasio a ver qué pasaba.

Una vez que llegó al lugar, se dio cuenta de que su hermana se encontraba discutiendo con un chico de unos quince o dieciséis, de pelo rojo erizado vestido con un atuendo mayormente de cuero negro, presente en los pantalones, chaleco y botas. Bajo el chaleco tenía una camiseta sin mangas igual de roja que su pelo. Seguramente solo un retador, pero tenía que explicarle que no estaba disponible.

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que no puedes entrar aquí! – decía Daisy.

\- ¡Voy a entrar donde me dé la gana! – dijo el pelirrojo, antes de luego voltearse hacia donde estaba Misty. – Hey, tú eres la líder de este gimnasio, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Quién quiere saberlo? – replicó Misty, tratando de no dejarse llevar por su temperamento.

\- Vine por una medalla. – le respondió, agarrando una Pokébola. – Solo me faltan dos para competir en la Liga Índigo, y decidí que voy a ganármela aquí, y ahora.

\- Disculpa, pero eso no se va a poder. – dijo Misty. – Estoy a punto de salir para una cita ahora mismo, si quieres puedes…

\- ¡No quiero excusas! ¡Voy a ganarme mi medalla ahora mismo! – insistió el retador.

\- Escucha, el horario del gimnasio dice claramente que cerramos a las 17:00 horas en punto. – dijo Misty.

\- El reloj en su pared dice que todavía falta un minuto para esa hora, así que técnicamente no es tarde. ¿O es que te da miedo perder?

Misty apretó los puños. En otro tiempo habría explotado de rabia, pero había aprendido a controlar su temperamento y no dejar que este se apoderara de ella en momentos equivocados. Ni siquiera Ash en sus peores días había sido tan malo: podía ser impaciente y lanzado por tener sus batallas de gimnasio, pero al menos respetaba las normas básicas de cortesía de los retadores, y pensar en él hasta se le hacía divertido de recordar.

Si hiciera una analogía, este entrenador tal vez podría representarlo en sus peores días, pero sin el aspecto divertido, y con el aspecto irritante multiplicado por un factor de cien. Para personas así, solo había una forma de lidiar con ellos.

\- De acuerdo, ya que insistes… tendremos la batalla ahora mismo. Pero ganes o pierdas, apenas termine, quiero que te largues de mi gimnasio y no vuelvas más, ¿entendido? – le dijo.

\- ¡Como quieras! ¡Igual no tendré que volver después que gane mi medalla! – replicó el retador.

…

Minutos más tarde, los dos se encontraban frente a frente en la arena del gimnasio. La gran piscina con una gran extensión de roca y algunas plataformas menores para pararse estaba lista, y la mayor de las hermanas sensacionales había tomado su puesto de réferi de mala gana.

\- La batalla de gimnasio entre la líder Misty y el retador Xavier Andrews está a punto de comenzar. – dijo de mala gana. – Cada uno tiene permitido usar hasta dos Pokémon, pero o sea, solo el retador puede sustituir a sus Pokémon.

\- ¡Ahora verás! ¡Venusaur, vamos a darles una lección! – ordenó el retador, cuyo nombre era Xavier.

\- ¡Saur! – El Pokémon tipo Hierba/Veneno apareció sobre la extensión de tierra.

Misty observó la expresión de su retador. Claramente era de esos que tenía toda la confianza del mundo y estaba seguro de que podría manejar cualquier cosa que ella pudiera lanzarle. Usualmente, ella no iniciaba de esta manera, pero como tenía prisa para poder irse a su cita, lo mejor era ir con la artillería pesada desde el principio. Con él sería suficiente.

\- ¡Ve por él, Gyarados! – ordenó la pelirroja.

Gyarados apareció erguido en el agua, y el rugido que lanzó fue tal que tanto retador como su Venusaur tuvieron un respingo al ver a su oponente. Daisy por su parte murmuró algo que sonó como "ayayay, hiciste enfadar a mi hermanita".

\- ¡No creas que me vas a intimidar con eso! ¡Venusaur, usa Día Soleado! – ordenó el retador.

\- ¡Saur! – Desde la planta en su espalda, Venusaur disparó una esfera luminosa que estalló como un pequeño sol artificial, bañando todo el campo en una gran y brillante luz. Misty ni se inmutó; había visto esta estrategia las veces suficientes para saber lo que venía después, y así fue.

\- ¡Ahora, Rayo Solar!

Venusaur comenzó a acumular poder, tomando ventaja de la carga rápida que le daba el Día Soleado. Se inclinó sobre sus patas delanteras para apuntarle a Gyarados, que permaneció donde estaba solo mirándolo desafiante. Misty no hizo ningún movimiento sino hasta que terminó de cargar el ataque y el rayo de energía solar salió disparado.

\- Llamarada. – dijo simplemente la pelirroja en un tono seco.

Gyarados rugió y una bola de fuego empezó a materializarse en sus mandíbulas, antes de salir disparada y extender cinco puntas para formar un kanji de fuego. La repentina confianza de Xavier se fue en picada al ver lo que sucedió: el Día Soleado potenció la Llamarada de Gyarados, permitiéndole atravesar y consumir por completo el Rayo Solar de Venusaur. La explosión de fuego golpeó al Pokémon tipo Hierba de frente, haciéndolo gruñir de dolor al sentir las quemaduras.

\- ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

\- Gyarados, usa Huracán y mándalo a volar. – ordenó Misty.

Con otro rugido, Gyarados lanzó un poderoso ciclón directo hacia Venusaur, que recién se reponía del ataque inicial. El retador apenas atinó a ordenarle usar Látigo de Poder para sujetarse de algo, pero esto no le impidió ser arrastrado cuando la fuerza del Huracán aumentó demasiado y lo hizo volar por los aires, tajándolo con pequeñas cuchillas de viento que le venían por todas partes. Lo mantuvo así por un rato hasta que volvió a caer. Pero en vez de rematarlo, esperó a que volviera a levantarse para dejarle un último intento. Tampoco era tan cruel como para atacar a un oponente mientras estaba indefenso.

\- ¡Usa Tóxico, Venusaur! – ordenó Xavier.

\- ¡Hidrobomba! – replicó Misty.

El chorro de fluido venenoso se topó con el de agua, siendo el primero fácilmente dominado y dispersado por el segundo. La Hidrobomba siguió adelante hasta golpear a Venusaur estrellándolo contra una de las rocas en las plataformas, un testamento de la potencia de los ataques de Gyarados. Habiéndole dado su última oportunidad de defenderse, era hora de concluir el asalto.

\- ¡Usa Llamarada y acaba con él!

Dicho y hecho: Gyarados volvió a formar el ataque de tipo Fuego en su boca y lo disparó contra Venusaur. Xavier intentó ordenarle lanzar de nuevo un Rayo Solar a toda potencia para contrarrestarlo, pero igual que el primero resultó inútil, pues la Llamarada lo consumió totalmente y golpeó a Venusaur de lleno, esta vez con una explosión mayor. Al dispersarse el humo y las llamas, Venusaur yacía desparramado y cocinado a término medio, incapaz de levantarse.

\- ¡Venusaur no puede continuar, Gyarados es el ganador! – declaró Daisy.

\- ¡Diablos! – exclamó Xavier, retornando a su Pokémon caído. – ¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí, en qué parte de las reglas dice que puedes iniciar con Gyarados?!

\- Como líder de gimnasio, soy libre de elegir el orden de mis Pokémon. – replicó Misty encogiéndose de hombros. – Si tienes seis medallas, deberías ser capaz de hacerle frente, ¿no?

\- ¡Argh! ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Electivire, acábala! – exclamó el retador.

\- ¡Electivire! – El Pokémon Eléctrico empezó a echar chispas, listo para el desafío.

Misty volvió a encogerse de hombros. Al fallar la estrategia con el tipo Hierba, seguramente ahora intentaría capitalizar en la doble debilidad de Gyarados a los ataques Eléctricos. Por fortuna ella tenía más de una forma de contrarrestar esa desventaja, y se lo iba a demostrar.

\- ¡Gyarados, Danza de Lluvia! – ordenó Misty.

Gyarados rugió y al instante unas nubes se formaron sobre el campo superponiéndose al sol artificial que había antes. Misty inmediatamente sacó una sombrilla para cubrirse de la lluvia que comenzó a caer. Xavier por su parte se incomodó al principio, hasta que recordó algo.

\- Espera un minuto, ¡esto nos da la ventaja! – exclamó. – ¡Electivire, usa Trueno!

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Danza de Lluvia no solo potenciaba los ataques de tipo Agua, sino también los de tipo Eléctrico. Le estaba pidiendo a gritos que Electivire friera a Gyarados. Bien, si estaba tan empeñada en ello, le cumpliría sus deseos.

\- ¡Huracán de nuevo! – ordenó Misty.

Gyarados volvió a disparar la ráfaga de viento, pero esta vez, en vez de mandar a volar a Electivire con ella, lo que hizo fue atraparlo en un remolino que levantó una enorme cantidad de agua a su alrededor. Por encima y a través de él se podían ver volar chispas eléctricas, pero estas se mantenían demasiado lejos como para representar una amenaza remota para Gyarados.

\- ¡No lo creo! – exclamó Xavier. – ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!

\- Mi defensa contra los ataques tipo Eléctrico. – dijo Misty. – Ningún retador ha podido romperla, ¿podrás tú?

De hecho la parte de que ningún retador había podido romper esa defensa no era del todo cierta. Ninguno había podido hacerlo en una batalla oficial, pero sí hubo uno que lo hizo de manera no oficial. Claro que él era único en su tipo, y difícilmente este estaría a su altura.

\- ¡Grrr, Electivire, usa Trueno a toda potencia y dispersa ese Huracán!

Electivire siguió atacando, pero fuera de hacer volar más y más chispas, no hizo absolutamente nada que indicara que lograra disipar el remolino. Misty suspiró, y ahora que empezaba a impacientarse decidió que era mejor terminar con esto de un golpe para poder marcharse. Deslizando sus dedos hacia la cinta que le sujetaba el pelo, sacó su arma secreta.

\- ¡Fuerte, valiente y hermoso! ¡Mi dulce corazón azul! ¡Mega Evoluciona!

Gyarados comenzó a rugir, ahogando los gritos del retador de "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?", mientras la Gyaradosita se materializaba en la frente del Pokémon de Agua al tiempo que Misty posaba y tocaba su Piedra Activadora. Los hilos de energía de ambas gemas se interconectaron, envolviendo a Gyarados en una luz dorada, cambiando de forma, haciendo que su cuerpo se volviera más corto y robusto, cambiando sus escamas color crema a negro, y aumentando el tamaño de sus agallas.

\- ¡¿Mega Evolución?! ¡Nadie me dijo de eso! – exclamó Xavier.

\- ¡Gyarados, Híperrayo!

La serpiente marina volvió a rugir con más fuerza que nunca, mientras una acumulación de energía de color naranja aparecía entre sus colmillos. El rayo salió disparado directo hacia el ciclón de agua, y una enorme explosión levantó una gran cantidad de humo. Nadie pudo ver lo que pasó, hasta que finalmente el efecto de la Danza de Lluvia se acabó, regresando el gimnasio a la normalidad.

El resultado estaba a la vista: el Híperrayo golpeó a Electivire dentro del ciclón y lo hizo caer al agua, y ahora estaba flotando panza arriba sobre la superficie, con los ojos en espiral y echando chispas.

\- ¡Electivire ya no puede pelear! ¡El retador ha perdido a sus dos Pokémon, por tanto la líder del gimnasio gana el encuentro! – declaró Daisy.

\- No lo creo… – dijo Xavier con la quijada casi hasta el suelo, regresando a su Electivire. Misty, ya con el paraguas plegado, caminó hacia él despreocupadamente y se le plantó enfrente.

\- Bien, ahora si eres tan amable, ¿podrías marcharte y no regresar jamás? – le dijo.

\- ¿Qué dices? Pero si…

\- El trato era, ganes o pierdas, te vas del gimnasio y no vuelves nunca más. – le recordó Misty. – Perdiste, así que ve a buscar las medallas que te faltan en otra parte. Si me disculpas, mi cita me está esperando.

\- ¡Oye, espera! ¡No puedes irte así! ¡Espera, tú! ¡Nadie me hace quedar como tonto y se sale con la suya!

Y sin decir más, e ignorando los gritos de protesta del retador, y los de su hermana de "o te largas o vamos a llamar a la policía", Misty caminó hacia la entrada. Viendo el reloj, se dio cuenta que iba a llegar unos cinco o diez minutos tarde, pero no creía que su cita se fuese a amargar por algo así. Y menos una vez que le explicara la razón; así de comprensivo era.

* * *

 ** _Acuario de Cerulean…_**

Misty se apresuró a llegar al sitio donde acordaron reunirse. Siempre aparecía puntual a sus citas, y ella trataba de cumplirle de la misma manera. Esperaba que no fuese a enfadarse o a creer que lo estaba dejando plantado. Buscó frenéticamente, y alcanzó a divisarlo al poco tiempo.

Alto, de pelo azul marino bien arreglado y con la piel algo tostada. Unas gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos, e iba vestido con una chaqueta de tela de jean de mangas cortas encima de una camiseta negra, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color. Estaba mirando impaciente a todas partes, como buscándola, así que sin perder tiempo ella corrió a verlo.

\- ¡Chris, aquí estoy! – le llamó.

El chico se volteó al oír su voz. Su nombre era Christopher North, Chris por cariño. Era el heredero de una importante compañía de transporte marítimo llamada Northern Lights Shipment, y un excelente entrenador de Pokémon de tipo Agua, igual que ella, lo que realzaba su atractivo aún más. Apenas la vio, se quitó las gafas y con una gran sonrisa caminó a su encuentro.

\- Lamento el retraso, un retador problemático en el gimnasio justo cuando iba saliendo.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo él ofreciéndole su brazo. – Y bien, ¿estás lista para el día de hoy?

\- Siempre. – replicó la chica sujetándolo, y los dos de inmediato ingresaron al edificio.

El Acuario de Cerulean era una atracción bastante reciente, pues solamente tenía dos meses de haber abierto, pero era solo superada por el gimnasio mismo, gracias a la enorme cantidad de Pokémon Acuáticos de todo el mundo que tenían para mostrar. La pareja primero se detuvo en un cubil con aspecto de casquete polar, donde había varios ejemplares de Piplup y Prinplup, y encima de todos ellos un gran Empoleon que parecía el líder de todos ellos.

\- Qué lindos. – dijo Misty, mirando a las crías de Piplup jugando entre ellos.

\- Las hembras les dejan sus huevos a los machos para que los cuiden, y se dedican a protegerlos hasta que nacen. – dijo Chris. – Y mira al Empoleon, ¿ves lo largo que tiene los cuernos de la cabeza? Eso es un símbolo de poder y liderazgo en ellos.

\- Asombroso. – dijo Misty, haciéndole señas a unos pocos Piplups para que se le acercaran, para darles algo para comer, pero al darse cuenta estos trataron de salpicarla con Rayo Burbuja, forzándola a retroceder.

\- Cuidado. Estos pingüinos son muy orgullosos, y no aceptan comida de humanos en quienes no confían. – dijo él.

\- Ya me di cuenta. – dijo ella. – Ahora que lo pienso, una amiga mía tiene uno de ellos. Fue su Pokémon inicial, y también es bastante orgulloso.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Chris.

\- Sí, su nombre es Dawn. Una coordinadora de la región Sinnoh. Ash nos presentó hace unos años cuando la Copa Wallace se celebró aquí en Cerulean.

\- Ejem. – Chris se aclaró la garganta. Misty se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba decir.

\- Oh, disculpa, no quise… – Misty desvió la mirada, ruborizándose ligeramente. Era su momento con su novio, ¿por qué iba a arruinarlo mencionando a su mejor amigo así nada más?

\- No te preocupes. – dijo él, restándole importancia. – Ven, sigamos el recorrido.

La siguiente parada fue el túnel submarino. Los rodeaba de tal manera que casi parecía que estuvieran bajo el agua del mismo mar, y lo habrían creído de no ser por ver al personal alimentando a los Pokémon. Las especies que se podían ver eran extremadamente exóticas: algunas nativas de Kanto como Goldeen o Tentacool, otras de Hoenn como Milotic, Gorebyss y Huntail, e incluso tan lejos como Unova con Alomomola y Frillish.

\- Wow. – dijo Misty, maravillándose con la vista. – No creo haber visto a tantos Pokémon de Agua de todo el mundo en un solo lugar.

\- Y eso que no has visto a los de la región de Alola. – dijo Chris. – Cuando mi padre apruebe la petición te encantará verlos.

\- Tu padre sí que mueve hilos, ¿verdad? – dijo Misty.

\- Es una de las ventajas de ser el presidente de su compañía. Los Pokémon de Agua nunca están inalcanzables para mí. Pero falta la mejor parte. Vamos al ala de los Pokémon prehistóricos.

Con lo mucho que se había expandido la resurrección de fósiles, en gran parte gracias a la cercanía del Museo de Pewter que ahora tenía su propio laboratorio para llevarlo a cabo, especies de Pokémon anteriormente extintas habían sido agregadas a la exhibición del acuario de Cerulean. Y desde luego, el padre de Chris también usaba sus influencias para traer más y más especies y expandir la variedad. El ala de Pokémon resucitados tenía tres tanques separados: uno con ejemplares de Omanyte y Omastar, el segundo otros de Kabuto y Kabutops, y el último con especímenes traídos directamente de la región de Unova, de Tirtouga y Carracosta.

\- Asombroso… – dijo Misty con estos últimos.

\- ¿Te gustan? – preguntó Chris. – Si quieres, puedo lograr que consigan algunos de ellos para nosotros.

\- Tentador como suene, no quiero causarte molestias. – dijo ella. – Pero gracias por la oferta.

El chico le sonrió, pero en ese momento sonó un pitido en su bolsillo, y se sacó su teléfono celular. Haciendo una mueca de fastidio, presionó el botón para contestar y se lo llevó al oído.

\- ¿Hola? Estoy un poco ocupado ahora. No, estoy en una cita con Misty, pero… ¿qué, tiene que ser ahora? *Suspiro*, de acuerdo, si no hay más remedio. Voy para allá. – dijo antes de colgar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Malas noticias? – preguntó Misty.

\- Mi hermana está en la ciudad. – dijo Chris. – Dice que necesitamos hablar de algo importante y que no puede esperar. Siento mucho hacerte esto, pero…

\- No, tranquilo. No eres el único cuya familia a veces le da quebraderos de cabeza. – aseguró Misty.

\- Gracias por entender. – dijo él, y de inmediato se guardó el teléfono y sacó algo de su otro bolsillo. – De todas maneras… antes de irme quería preguntarte algo más.

Abriendo las manos, Chris reveló una cajita de terciopelo. Llena de curiosidad pero presintiendo lo que era, Misty la tomó y la abrió. Como se lo había imaginado, era un anillo de compromiso, y supo exactamente lo que vendría después.

\- Misty Waterflower. – dijo Chris inclinándose mientras tomaba su mano. – Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, y me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Misty miró el anillo, y luego a Chris. El corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, estaba emocionada como nunca en toda su vida. Al haberse quedado sin palabras, simplemente colocó la mano y permitió que él lo deslizara en su dedo, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos hasta que terminó por la emoción que la embargaba. Chris se puso de pie y la tomó de las manos.

\- Bien, ya que aceptas, ¿te importa si lo anunciamos públicamente? – preguntó él. – Quiero que el mundo entero lo sepa, que voy a compartir mi vida con la chica más maravillosa que hay.

\- Por mí encantada. – dijo Misty. – Que todos lo sepan. Y bueno, yo no tengo un anillo para ti, pero…

La chica comenzó a buscar entre su bolsa, y sacó de ella una mini figurita de plástico hecha a mano. No era por presumir, pero tantos años de hacer sus anzuelos a su propia imagen le hicieron desarrollar un talento especial para ese tipo de manualidad. El muñeco era una versión en miniatura de Chris, coincidentemente con la misma ropa que llevaba ahora, incluyendo las gafas de sol, e incluía una pequeña cadena como para usarse de llavero.

\- Lo hice para ti. Espero que te guste. – le dijo entregándoselo. Chris lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos, como examinándole los detalles, y finalmente le sonrió.

\- Gracias, lo atesoraré. – le dijo mientras se metía en el bolsillo. – Bien, es mejor que me vaya. ¿Un besito de despedida?

\- Siempre. – declaró la pelirroja antes de lanzarse a su cuello y dárselo.

Chris se despidió, y Misty decidió quedarse en el acuario solo un poco más, así fuera sola. De todas maneras, no le molestaba, pues la emoción la embargaba totalmente. No podía creerlo; Chris había decidido proponerle matrimonio. Por fin quería hacer su relación algo definitivo. Nada podría haberla hecho más feliz.

* * *

 ** _Dos semanas más tarde…_**

La noticia del compromiso de Misty se esparció más rápido que el fuego. Pronto estuvo por todos los medios: en la televisión, la radio, por internet… no había nadie que no supiera sobre ella. Las reacciones fueron variadas: muchos lo celebraban, otros lloraban que la líder del Gimnasio Cerulean ya estuviese apartada, y los tabloides se estaban haciendo un festín esparciendo rumores sobre la pareja. Y entre todos ellos, también estaba él.

Ash Ketchum nunca había sido el mayor experto en asuntos del corazón, y sinceramente no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a esto. Por una parte, quería alegrarse por su mejor amiga, que hubiese encontrado a alguien que la quería. Por el otro… era demasiado consciente del hecho de no ser esa persona.

Pero no podía culpar a nadie de eso excepto a sí mismo: él había tenido su oportunidad y la dejó ir sin siquiera percibirla. O más bien, la destruyó por completo:

\- _"_ _Yo te quiero, Misty, pero no de esa forma. No de la que te mereces."_

Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas. No se le había olvidado la mirada destrozada en los ojos de Misty en el momento en que lo hizo, y también le dolió romperle el corazón de ese modo. Quizás fue demasiado duro con la elección de sus palabras, pero era lo correcto. Él jamás podría hacerla feliz como pareja.

A pesar de que habían pasado años de esa decisión, se preguntaba si había sido lo mejor. No por Misty, obviamente; por ese lado sí estaba totalmente seguro de que era lo mejor para ella. Pero por su propio lado… ¿había tomado la decisión correcta? ¿Estaba bien haberse negado a sus sentimientos aun cuando él también los correspondía al mismo nivel? Esa duda todavía lo seguía atormentando, pero la promesa que hizo de estar siempre para apoyar a Misty como su mejor amigo rápidamente la acallaba, y la enviaba a los resquicios de su mente a dormir con facilidad.

\- Hmm… – Se detuvo de pronto al oír el rugido de su estómago, e intercambió una mirada con su fiel compañero sobre su hombro. – Ya me dio hambre la caminata. ¿Será que vamos por algo para comer antes de ir al gimnasio?

\- Pikapika. – replicó el roedor.

Mirando alrededor, Ash vio un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida cruzando la calle. Detenerse veinte minutos para comer algo no haría daño. El Gimnasio Cerulean no iría a ninguna parte, y a Misty no le importaría. Después de todo no había dicho que pasaría a visitarla. Y nada como una buena comida para olvidarse de un corazón roto, aunque fuese por un momento.

Sentados a la mesa, Ash ordenó una hamburguesa jumbo con queso y tocino adicional, una gaseosa para él, y un tazón adicional extra grande de kétchup para Pikachu. Mientras esperaban su orden, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se reclinó sobre su asiento, mirando un poco alrededor. El restaurante estaba relativamente vacío: solo estaban él, una pareja mayor comiendo con sus hijos, y una chica en un rincón que estaba tomándose un café.

Poco después de Ash, entró a un muchacho más o menos de su misma edad, de pelo azul oscuro, con gafas de sol y con ropas que parecían de alta marca, y fue a sentarse en la mesa donde estaba la chica. También pidió un café y al poco rato, Ash empezó a escuchar retazos de lo que comenzaban a hablar.

\- Y bien, hermanita, ¿qué noticias traes? – preguntó el chico en voz baja, casi como si no quisiera que lo oyeran.

\- No mucho. – dijo la chica. – Papá todavía tiene sus dudas de si estás a la altura de la tarea.

\- Ah vamos. Pude ocuparme bien de la compañía en su ausencia, ¿o no?

\- Sí, pero… este es un negocio mucho más arriesgado. Más que las acciones en la bolsa subiendo y bajando. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Ash volteó ligeramente a ver por encima del hombro. Mirándolos bien, notó que las ropas de la chica también se veían bastante caras. Seguramente se trataba de un par de niños ricos discutiendo sobre alguna compañía que iban a heredar algún día. Nada que a él le interesara.

\- Su orden, señor. – dijo la camarera trayéndole la bandeja con su comida y poniéndola en la mesa.

\- Gracias. – dijo mientras cogía la hamburguesa y le pasaba el tazón con kétchup a Pikachu. – ¡Buen provecho!

De inmediato le echó una gran mordida a su hamburguesa mientras Pikachu empezaba a lamer la salsa. Bastante buena, aunque no podría compararse nunca con la comida preparada por su madre, o por Brock, o por Cilan. Pero era un buen sustituto estando lejos de casa y de sus amigos.

Mientras comían, sin embargo, empezaron a oír más retazos de la conversación de al lado entre los hermanos, y el tono de esta de pronto empezó a cambiar.

\- Oye, ya lo hicimos dos veces y todo salió bien, ¿no? - dijo el hermano. – Solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia, estas cosas toman tiempo. En los negocios hay que planear todo con cuidado a corto y a largo plazo.

\- Si tú lo dices. – replicó la chica. – Pero oye, el Gimnasio Cerulean de todos los lugares. Eso no es cosa de broma.

Esas palabras hicieron que Ash se detuviera en medio de un bocado, y todavía con la boca llena volvió a voltear a ver por encima del hombro, y esta vez puso más atención. ¿Qué estaban hablando que involucraba el Gimnasio Cerulean?

\- Ya sabes que un Gimnasio de la Liga Pokémon otorga mucho poder y prestigio. – decía el chico. – Pero desbancar a un líder no es tan sencillo, especialmente tratándose de una que es tan fuerte como la actual. Por eso hay que planear con mucho cuidado.

\- Eso lo sé. – esta vez habló la chica. – Escuché que su récord de victorias este año es de más de 90%.

\- Exactamente mi punto. Ella es como el agua: flexible y adaptable. No es alguien a quien puedas vencer solo atacando o siendo más fuerte. Hay que ser como ella, y saberle ganar en su propio terreno. Pero confía en mí: en menos de un año, podremos establecernos cómodamente en el Gimnasio Cerulean.

Ash empezó a apretar su hamburguesa tanto que algo de la salsa y los condimentos empezaron a escurrir fuera de ella. Pikachu también había dejado de lamer su kétchup y había parado las orejas. ¿Qué tanto estaban hablando esos dos? ¿Acaso querían retar a Misty para quitarle el gimnasio? ¿Y planeaban tan a largo plazo que estaban esperando un año entero para poder hacerlo?

\- Pero bueno, para eso todavía hay mucho tiempo. – dijo el hermano, reclinándose sobre su asiento. – ¡Camarera, otros dos capuchinos dobles, por favor!

\- ¡Enseguida! – replicó la camarera, llevándose las dos tazas de la mesa.

Ash inmediatamente volteó a ver a Pikachu. Los dos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. Con una seca cabezada, ambos volvieron a su comida y se la terminaron rápidamente, casi sin apenas degustarla. Habiendo terminado, sin pedir la cuenta simplemente se sacó del bolsillo un billete grande para pagar y dejar una jugosa propina. No soportaba estar ni un minuto cerca de esos dos, y Pikachu tampoco.

\- ¿Qué se creen? – dijo en voz alta una vez que estuvo fuera de rango, hablando con Pikachu. – ¿Creen que pueden retar a Misty para quitarle el gimnasio?

\- Pikachu.

\- Ja, buena suerte con eso, ella jamás lo permitiría. – se rio el entrenador por lo bajo, mirando al frente.

Él conocía a Misty mejor que nadie. El gimnasio era un lugar sagrado para ella, y jamás en toda su vida se permitiría que se lo arrebataran, ni en un millón de años. No importaba lo que intentaran, ella jamás perdería contra gente como ellos. Fuese cual fuese su estrategia de batalla, no habría forma de que Misty fuera a perder si su gimnasio estaba en la línea.

Ya lo defendió una vez cuando lo intentaron, y los idiotas literalmente salieron volando. Si lo hizo en ese entonces siendo novata, de ninguna manera se lo quitarían ahora que era toda una maestra de Pokémon de Agua.

* * *

 ** _Un poco después…_**

El Gimnasio Cerulean, cómo él lo recordaba, solo que un poco más grande por las expansiones que le habían hecho. El techo y las paredes de cristal reflejaban el sol de una manera increíble, y siempre le traía buenos recuerdos. Y algunos no tan buenos, como el ya mencionado encuentro con su vieja amiga. Le dolió en su momento, pero él no era de los que se desanimaban por nada por mucho tiempo.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Ash se dispuso a cruzar la entrada. Ya se le había hecho costumbre desde entonces, pero hasta donde sabía, cualquiera que fuese cercano con Misty o sus hermanas era libre de entrar sin necesidad de tocar.

\- ¡Buaaaaaaaaa! ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Me las vas a pagar, ya verás!

Ash tuvo que apartarse cuando de la puerta salió corriendo un entrenador, chorreando lágrimas que podría haber jurado pondrían a las Cataratas Tohjo en vergüenza. Huyó despavorido fuera del gimnasio hasta perderse de vista tras dar la vuelta en una esquina, dejando a Ash y Pikachu perplejos por un instante.

\- Misty debe seguir tan fuerte como siempre, ¿no? – comentó Ash, a lo cual su roedor amarillo asintió.

Superada la pequeña sorpresa, finalmente ingresaron. Si ese chico era un retador, lo más probable era que Misty estuviera en la arena/piscina del gimnasio en aquel momento. Y en efecto, así era: se encontraba todavía en la plataforma del líder del gimnasio, haciendo algunos estirones con los brazos.

\- ¡Hey! – la llamó alzando la mano. Pikachu a su vez hizo lo propio con un "¡Pikachupi!", así que no tardó mucho en percatarse de su presencia.

\- Vaya, miren a quién trajo la marea. – dijo la chica en tono alegre. – Aguarda, en seguida voy.

Misty se bajó de la plataforma de un salto y empezó a caminar rodeando la piscina. Cuando se le acercó, Ash tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no mirar más de lo debido, pues en ese momento la chica iba vestida solo con un traje de baño blanco con líneas azules en los bordes, y encima de este una chaqueta azul claro, aunque el hecho de llevarla encima de los hombros hacía poco para ocultar su prominente busto y sus largas piernas. Se centró en mirarla a los ojos una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, tomando ventaja de que ambos eran casi de la misma estatura.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Ash? Cuánto tiempo sin vernos. Me sorprende verte por aquí.

\- Pasaba por el vecindario y pensé en saludarte. – replicó Ash, tratando una de sus sonrisas idiotas para disimular un poco. – Te… ves bien.

Misty ladeó la cabeza ligeramente ante ese comentario y frunció la boca. Ash tardó un par de segundos en entender las implicaciones que podría cargar ese comentario y no tuvo que mirar para saber que Pikachu se golpeaba la frente.

\- Eh… l-lo que quise decir fue… q-que te ves feliz. – dijo él, y de inmediato se le prendió el foco. – Sí, a eso me refiero. Y debes estarlo, ¿no? Después de todo pronto te vas a casar.

\- Ah. – dijo ella relajando la expresión, y sonriéndole. – Sí, por supuesto que lo estoy. Aguarda, ¿no me digas que viniste todo el camino para felicitarme?

\- ¡Pues claro! Se supone que somos mejores amigos, ¿no? – dijo él, ruborizándose levemente, parte vergüenza, parte molestia. – Es un momento muy importante para ti, después de todo.

La pelirroja sonrió pícaramente y puso las manos en las caderas. Ash deseaba que no hiciera eso: cuando se ponía en esa pose su atractivo se incrementaba y ella lo sabía. Siempre era intencional, aunque él no se dio cuenta sino hasta mucho después, y por eso lo había convertido en un hábito.

\- En todo caso… felicidades. – dijo Ash. – Me siento muy feliz por ti, en serio.

\- Gracias, Ash, significa mucho para mí. – replicó ella sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose por un momento. Sentirse feliz por ella era el único mecanismo que tenía para echar fuera esa sensación que tanto odiaba. Específicamente, la de haber tomado conciencia de que, si se hubiera atrevido a dar el paso en aquel momento, tal vez ahora él sería el que estaría en ese lugar.

Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse. La había perdido e incluso lastimó sus sentimientos al rechazarla. Por lo mismo se sentía profundamente agradecido de que hubieran podido seguir siendo amigos después de eso.

\- Y bien, ¿cuándo podré conocer al afortunado, o desafortunado según lo veamos? – replicó él, tratando de aliviar la tensión con una broma. Misty se enfurruñó. – Ah, vamos. Admite que todavía hay áreas donde todavía necesitas trabajar. La cocina, por ejemplo.

\- Lo creas o no, he estado tomando clases para mejorar. – se defendió ella. – Deberías haber visto a Chris degustando mi estofado especial, no dejó ni las sobras.

Ash quiso decir que seguramente lo habría hecho por amor independientemente de lo horrible que estuviera, pero no se sintió de humor para tentar tanto a su suerte aquel día. De todos modos, aún no había respondido a su pregunta previa. Él y el prometido de Misty todavía no habían podido conocerse cara a cara. Aparentemente se trataba de un joven de una familia adinerada y frecuentemente estaba ocupado.

\- En todo caso, ya debe estar por llegar. Hoy trabajaré solo a media jornada en el gimnasio y vamos a salir. – En eso sonó la alarma de la entrada. – Ah, qué oportuno, ese debe ser él.

La pelirroja corrió hacia la entrada, y Ash caminó detrás de ella sin prisa. Aunque no lo dijera de dientes para afuera, quienquiera que fuese era muy afortunado de haber elegido a Misty. Lo justo era felicitarlo como debía ser.

\- ¡Chris! – exclamó la chica, lanzándosele al cuello para darle un gran beso. Ash inconscientemente apretó las uñas contra su palma aunque por fortuna no se hizo sangrar.

\- ¿Cómo está mi sirena el día de hoy? – replicó él en tono amable, quitándose las gafas de sol. Sin embargo, al acercarse más a Chris, Ash se percató de otra cosa.

Pelo azul marino, unas gafas de sol y un largo abrigo negro. Igual que el sujeto que había escuchado hablar antes en el restaurante. ¿Coincidencia?

\- Bien, pero contigo aquí, todavía mejor. – replicó Misty, soltándolo y apartándose para que Ash y él pudiesen verse directamente. – Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien. Ash, él es mi prometido.

\- Christopher North, es un gusto. – dijo cortésmente mientras extendía la mano.

\- Ash Ketchum, igualmente. – replicó el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, aceptando el apretón, y luchando contra el impulso de triturarle los dedos. Aunque por alguna razón, sí sintió que el apretón de Chris fue ligeramente más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido.

\- Conque tú eres el famoso Ash Ketchum. El Cerebro de la Frontera de Kanto en el Coliseo de Batallas de Pueblo Paleta, ¿no es así? – dijo Chris en un tono que, para sorpresa de Ash, sonaba genuinamente de admiración. – Según dicen desde que tú apareciste nadie más ha podido volver a completar la Frontera de Batalla.

\- Ha tenido suerte. – dijo Misty, ligeramente burlona pero sin malicia. – Chris no compite en los campeonatos regulares de la liga, él se enfoca más en el circuito de los entrenadores de tipo Agua, como yo.

\- Ja, mi sirenita, no te llego ni a los talones. ¡Si ni siquiera he podido ganar mi primera Copa Remolino!

\- Ah vamos. Sigue practicando y la que será en dos años podría ser la tuya. – replicó ella.

Ash involuntariamente se llevó la mano al estómago, sintiendo que de pronto empezaba a revolvérsele. Y no entendía por qué, sino que simplemente le hacía sentirse mal el ver a Misty y Chris riendo juntos. ¿Serían los celos acaso? ¿O era algo más?

\- Como sea, ¿lista para salir? – le preguntó Chris, sacando a Ash de su ensimismamiento.

\- Solo tengo que ir a cambiarme, no tardaré mucho. – dijo Misty. – Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no aprovechan para conocerse entre ustedes?

Misty se fue felizmente a su habitación. Incluso desde que eran niños, cuando ella era una marimacha gritona, le gustaban mucho las cosas femeninas, y entre ellas se contaba obviamente el romance. No era de extrañarse que se viera tan feliz ante el poder tener una cita. Pero ahora, se le estaba haciendo difícil sentirse feliz por ella.

\- Así que, al fin puedo conocer al mejor amigo de mi sirenita. – dijo Chris. – Ella me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

\- "¿Cuál era la insistencia con ese apodo?" – pensó Ash. Claro, le quedaba muy bien, y hasta él admitía que sonaba lindo. Pero eso no tenía importancia ahora. – Ella también me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Debes ser un gran hombre para que te haya escogido.

\- Ja, yo no diría eso. – dijo Chris, con una sonrisa que, a opinión de Ash, se veía tan sincera que era casi antinatural. – Solo fui afortunado de conocerla.

\- Sí, Misty es una chica increíble. La conozco desde los diez años, así que puedo estar seguro de ello.

\- Jeje, diré que me das envidia en ese departamento. Hay tanto que me gustaría saber sobre ella. No fue fácil conquistarla, ¿sabes? Cuando la conocí… estaba bastante dolida.

Ash sintió la punzada de culpa al oír esas palabras. Dolía que se lo recordaran, pero era cierto. Misty había quedado destrozada luego de que él la rechazó, y aunque se recuperó… bueno, sus hermanas le habían dicho que aunque su corazón había sanado desde que conoció a Chris, en este había quedado una cicatriz.

\- Bueno, podrá contarte esas historias cuando se casen. – dijo Ash, intentando no sonar demasiado cortante. No se sentía de humor para hablar de Misty, menos con él. – Creo que es mejor que me vaya. Ya sabes, ¿cómo era ese dicho, "tres son multitud" o algo así?

\- ¿Oh, ya te vas? – dijo Chris. – Qué lástima, empezabas a caerme bien.

Ash no le respondió de la misma forma al saber que no podría hacerlo de manera sincera, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y trató de sonreír. Era una excusa perfecta para desaparecer de allí. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y lo mejor era estar a solas para aclararlas.

Estando ya fuera del gimnasio, Ash echó a correr a toda prisa para alejarse lo más rápido posible, antes de sentirse tentado a hacer algo tan estúpido como intentar espiar a Misty en su cita. Ya sabía lo mal que eso terminaría. Muchos le daban poco crédito por eso, pero en situaciones serias, Ash era capaz de pensar con claridad las cosas. O al menos mientras nadie lo atacase en su temperamento para provocarlo y que cometiera alguna tontería.

\- Pikachu… el prometido de Misty… ¿era el mismo sujeto de la cafetería? – le preguntó Ash.

Podría ser simple coincidencia, que tuvieran el mismo tono de pelo y llevaran la misma ropa. Diablos, por lo que sabía podrían ser gemelos idénticos. En todo caso, Chris no dio reacción alguna de reconocerlo, así que tal vez simplemente no se fijó en él cuando estuvieron en la cafetería.

\- Pikachu. – asintió el roedor. Si él lo decía, entonces no había dudas. Los sentidos de los Pokémon eran mucho más agudos que los de los humanos. Podría reconocerlo fácilmente por el olor.

\- Lo sabía. – dijo Ash.

La pregunta era, ¿qué hacer con ese conocimiento? ¿Debería decirle a Misty lo que había escuchado? Había oído esa conversación por accidente, pero se imaginó que simplemente querría retar a Misty para obtener el gimnasio. ¿Por qué entonces complicarse tanto llegando al punto de comprometerse con ella? ¿Sería una forma de acercarse lo suficiente para derrotarla?

Algo ahí estaba mal. Muy mal. Y ese pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz.

* * *

 ** _Centro Pokémon de Cerulean, al día siguiente…_**

Ash no había planeado quedarse en Cerulean más que lo suficiente para visitar a Misty y felicitarla por su boda. Pero no había podido marcharse todavía.

Lo que había escuchado el día anterior, ver a Misty con su prometido, conocerlo frente a frente, todo le había provocado un caos en la cabeza, al punto que casi no había podido dormir la noche anterior. Todavía estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo debía actuar. A falta de algo mejor, había intentado ventilar sus frustraciones en el Club de Batallas local, pero en cierto momento sin darse cuenta empezó a pelear de manera tan violenta y descontrolada que tuvieron que pedirle que se fuera, así que volvió al Centro Pokémon.

Mientras Pikachu y los otros recibían su chequeo, Ash se había sentado en la computadora pública y se puso a surfear por el internet. Y solo porque podía hacerlo, se le ocurrió teclear el nombre de Chris North en el buscador.

\- Veamos quién eres realmente. – dijo sin hablar con nadie en particular. Encontró su perfil en las redes sociales sin mucha dificultad. – Christopher North. Graduado de la Universidad de Celadon con honores. El mayor de dos hijos, y su padre es el presidente de la compañía de transporte marítimo Northern Lights Shipment. Participa en los circuitos de entrenadores de Pokémon de Agua, y ha participado cuatro veces en la Copa Remolino, aunque nunca ha ganado una.

Parecía un historial impecable. Era hijo de una buena familia, y tenía muchas cosas en común con Misty, como el ser entrenadores de Pokémon de Agua. Y aunque Ash odiara admitirlo, se portaba como un verdadero caballero, el tipo de hombre que haría rendir a cualquier mujer. Podría darle todo lo que quisiera y mucho más.

Por lo cual no le cabía en la cabeza que quisiera quitarle el gimnasio a Misty. No tenía sentido. Un Gimnasio de la Liga Pokémon era una fuente de ingresos monetarios y prestigio, pero él no necesitaba nada de eso. Si iba a heredar una compañía que posiblemente valiera por diez gimnasios o más, por lo que él sabía.

Y de todas maneras, ¿por qué estaba buscando esto? ¿Estaba buscándole algún trapo sucio que pudiera sacarle al sol de alguna manera? ¿Qué ganaría él con eso?

\- ¿Hmm, qué tenemos aquí? – dijo de repente notando un enlace que no había revisado aún. El nombre de Chris aparecía en él.

Al entrar, se percató que eran resultados de búsqueda de un periódico online, en viejos artículos. Ash no era muy dado a leer las noticias, impresas o digitales, a menos que estuvieran relacionadas con la Liga Pokémon o alguno de sus amigos. Al hacer click en ellos, vio una fotografía de Chris abrazado con una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y muy largo con uniforme de socorrista y una tabla salvavidas. La etiqueta marcaba que el nombre de la chica era Paige Monroe, y la fecha era de hacía cinco años. Aparentemente habían sido descubiertos juntos en una playa teniendo una cita.

\- Eso era antes, esto es ahora. – dijo Ash. Haber tenido una novia antes de Misty no lo convertía en un criminal ni nada de eso. Irritante tal vez, pero no ilegal.

Pasando página, se encontró otro artículo, esta vez de tres años atrás. Era un artículo sobre un accidente automovilístico. La víctima era una mujer rubia llamada Darcy Mason, cuyo nombre a Ash le sonaba de algo vagamente, quizás del mundo del espectáculo, pero él no era un experto en esa materia para estar seguro.

\- ¿Quién es un experto en esa materia? – se preguntó, y de pronto una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios mientras chasqueaba los dedos. – Quién, en efecto.

Sin tardanza, sacó su teléfono holográfico del bolsillo. Regalo de Serena en su último cumpleaños, desarrollado y ensamblado a mano personalmente por Clemont, un año antes de que saliera oficialmente al mercado a la venta. El poder de la ciencia en acción, le había resultado bastante útil siendo sinceros. Inclusive no tenía que preocuparse por fallas de recepción cuando viajaba, excepto en lugares muy remotos o que tuvieran campos magnéticos u otra interferencia natural.

La pantalla holográfica mostró el menú y su lista de contactos. Buscando por la letra B pulsó el icono que tenía la fotografía de Brock y esperó a que se conectara la llamada. Con suerte, Brock no estaría ahora en horas de trabajo y le podría ayudar.

La pantalla holográfica cambió dando la señal de llamada conectada, aunque con el icono de "Solo Audio". – ¿Hola, hola? De aquí para allá yo, ¿de allá para acá quién?

\- Hey, Brock, es Ash.

\- ¿Ash? Aguarda, tengo puesto el manos libres, déjame conectar el visual. – Pasaron unos segundos y el icono de solo audio fue reemplazado por el rostro de su primer (sin contar a Misty) y más longevo compañero de viaje. Juzgando por el delantal, parecía que lo había pillado haciendo la cena. – ¡Hola, Ash! Qué sorpresa, ¿a qué debo el placer de tu llamada?

\- Ah, nada especial, solo quería saludar… y preguntarte algo. – le dijo Ash, intentando sonreír y disimular un poco la seriedad de momento. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que quería hacer?

\- Lo que necesites, pregunta. Sabes que también eres como otro de mis hermanos menores.

Ash rio ligeramente. Ese sentimiento fraternal era mutuo, pues Brock también actuó como hermano mayor no solo para él, sino también para Misty, May, Max y Dawn, durante todo el tiempo que anduvieron juntos. Tenía sus peculiaridades, pero en general hacía bien su papel.

\- Me preguntaba si… ¿aun tienes aquella lista de chicas famosas a las que admiras? – le preguntó, sin irse con rodeos. El moreno de ojos en rendijas inmediatamente tuvo un respingo y se puso el dedo en la boca.

\- ¡Shhh, no lo digas tan alto! – exclamó, mirando por encima del hombro para verificar que la costa era segura. – ¡Si Lucy se entera de eso soy hombre muerto!

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó Ash. – ¿Pero la tienes o no?

\- Depende. ¿Para qué la necesitas? – preguntó Brock, y de pronto le dirigió una mirada maliciosa. – No me digas… ¿acaso hay alguien que te interesa?

\- No es lo que piensas. – dijo Ash severamente. – Escucha, necesito que me busques dos nombres. Paige Monroe, y Darcy Mason. ¿Puedes?

\- Espera un poco. – Ash vio que Brock agarraba una mini tablet y empezaba a pulsarla en busca de los nombres que Ash había mencionado. – ¡Aquí está! Paige Monroe, socorrista en la playa de Ciudad Shalour, y eventualmente fue contratada por una agencia de modelaje, llegando a ser ganadora del título de mejor figura en el concurso de Miss Kalos dos años consecutivos.

\- Sí, eso es interesante. – dijo Ash en un tono ligeramente seco. – Pero no es lo que busco. ¿Tienes algo de sus posibles relaciones? ¿Sabes si salió con alguien llamado Chris North?

\- No suelo anotar ese tipo de detalles, pero… sí, aquí dice que salió con Christopher North hace cuatro años. – dijo Brock. De repente el chico de piel morena empezó a abrir los ojos al darse cuenta de algo, y no de buena manera. – Espera un momento, Ash. ¿Por qué estás investigando a una ex del prometido de Misty?

Ash tragó saliva. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle? No era porque estuviera celoso… de acuerdo, quizás un poco, pero lo principal era porque estaba preocupado por Misty. El entrenador trató de poner sus engranajes a trabajar para pensar en una respuesta rápida, pero finalmente no le salió, así que optó por la vía tradicional.

\- Mira, te lo explicaré después. – dijo intentando evadirlo de momento. – Mira, ¿sabes cómo o por qué terminaron por casualidad?

Brock frunció el cejo ligeramente, pero se puso a buscar a pesar de todo. Evidentemente aun sospechaba, pero confiaba en él lo suficiente como para no negarle la petición. Finalmente, después de un minuto que se sintió eterno, le respondió.

\- Bueno, lo único que tengo aquí es que hubo un escándalo en la agencia de modelaje que empleaba a Paige, y luego de eso ella desapareció de la vista pública. Fue realmente extraño. Aunque ahora que lo veo…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Ash.

\- La agencia aparentemente demandó a la compañía Northern Lights Shipment, pero perdieron y poco después se fue a la quiebra. Es la misma compañía que Chris va a heredar, según tengo entendido.

Ash asintió. Así que había un nexo con la compañía de la familia de Chris. ¿Coincidencia?

\- ¿Qué hay de la otra, Darcy Mason? – preguntó Ash, queriendo moverse rápido para aclarar sus dudas. Esta vez sin dudar tanto, Brock empezó a ver su base de datos y encontró la susodicha entrada.

\- Darcy Mason, ganadora del concurso La Voz de Nimbasa en los Musicales Pokémon. Se había comprometido… también con Chris e iban a casarse… pero entonces ocurrió un accidente de auto que acabó con su vida. O eso dice la versión oficial. – dijo Brock.

\- ¿"Versión oficial"? – preguntó Ash. Brock se puso la mano en el mentón, pensativo. Parecía meditar la respuesta antes de decirle lo que sucedía.

\- La familia de Darcy también interpuso una demanda. Fueron solo rumores, pero decían que lo del accidente fue un invento de la compañía para salvar su reputación. Algunos decían que…

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ash, presintiendo que no le iba a gustar nada. Y el sentimiento se acrecentó cuando Brock le hizo un gesto para acercarse a la pantalla y habló en voz baja.

\- Que se había suicidado.

Ash se quedó pasmado al oír la palabra. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no irse para atrás con la silla. Sin embargo, ahora Brock parecía mucho más dispuesto a darle información.

\- La compañía les pagó a la familia Mason una indemnización por el accidente, pero siguieron haciendo escándalo durante mucho tiempo. – dijo Brock. – Las cosas se escalaron y tuvieron que darles una orden de alejamiento, para que veas.

Ash asintió, sin saber qué decir. Él nunca había sido la persona más inteligente, pero la mayoría podía estar de acuerdo en que siempre había tenido buenos instintos. Y en aquel momento, sus instintos le gritaban a los cuatro vientos que esa conexión entre las dos antiguas novias de Chris no era una coincidencia. Y que esa conexión se extendería hacia Misty.

\- Ash… dime la verdad, ¿por qué me llamaste para preguntarme esto? – preguntó Brock, aunque su tono denotaba que ya conocía la respuesta. Ash respiró profundo antes de decirle.

\- Ayer… mientras comía en una cafetería, escuché a Chris hablando con alguien, creo que su hermana. – dijo Ash. – En ese momento no sabía que era él, pero dijeron algo de que en un año el gimnasio Cerulean sería suyo. Creí que solo era alguien que quería retar a Misty para obtenerlo de la forma tradicional, pero ahora…

\- Ahora crees que quiere obtenerlo por otros medios. – completó Brock por él. – ¿Qué opinas de esto?

Ash se reclinó en la silla. Una parte de él se preguntaba si Misty sabía que ya había tenido dos novias antes que ella, y también de las… extrañas circunstancias en que terminaron las relaciones. Una desaparecida del ojo público, y la otra muerta, tal vez por suicidio incluso. Y estaban las cosas que habían dicho cuando creía que nadie importante estaba oyendo. Cualquiera que quisiera apoderarse del Gimnasio Cerulean, primero tendría que quitar a Misty del medio.

Y la única forma en que esas piezas encajaran, implicaban que Misty podría estar en grave peligro y no tenía ni idea de ello. Y eso no le gustaba a Ash, no le gustaba ni un poco.

\- Tengo que decírselo. Más vale que vaya de inmediato. Gracias por la ayuda, Brock.

\- Cuando quieras. – dijo Brock. – Pero oye, ten cuidado. Si tu corazonada resulta ser cierta, podrías echarte de enemiga a toda la familia de Chris, y eso podría arruinarte por el resto de tu vida.

\- Eso no sería nada comparado con las crisis apocalípticas que hemos visto en años, ¿no crees?

Brock simplemente se rio ligeramente, y dándole un pulgar arriba le deseó suerte y sin decir más, cortó la llamada. Justo en ese momento, sonó la campana de la recepción del centro indicando que el chequeo de los Pokémon de Ash ya había concluido. Qué oportuno, así podía ir de una vez.

Tenía que decírselo rápido. No podía permitir que un sujeto malintencionado le hiciera daño a su mejor amiga.

 ** _Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Hola, hola! Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia Pokéshipping. Ya tenía la idea desde hacía varios meses (casi un año, creo) y hasta llevaba algún adelanto, pero compromisos en la vida real, dificultades y en general un montón de causas me minaron la inspiración por lo que la dejé pausada. Decidí hacerla, como ven en el tag, incursionar en un género que no escribo a menudo, ya que quienes me sigan sabrán que no soy muy dado a hacer sufrir a los personajes, así que a ver qué tal me queda.

Hay un trasfondo gracioso detrás de este fic: la idea me vino inicialmente tras una discusión con cierto lectorcillo rabioso con complejo de superioridad que habla de que será el mejor pero no tiene ni pizca de voluntad para ponerse a escribir algo por sí mismo y solo se roba ideas de otros autores o trata de engañarlos para que escriban lo que él quiere. Pero es ono es relevante aquí. Lo que sí es relevante, es que al ir pensando más en cómo podría estructurarla, me vi un episodio de la serie Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (versión Sentai de Power Rangers SPD, para referencia de este lado del charco) donde hay un idilio muy parecido a este, y fui armando la historia más o menos en base a eso. Eso se notará más en la segunda parte y quienes hayan visto dicho episodio visto posiblemente sepan a dónde voy (hablo de la versión Sentai, obviamente, ya que ese episodio no tuvo adaptación en SPD).

Concluyendo, les dejo agradecimientos especiales a **Suki90** , por echarme la manita con un diálogo en la primera escena de la segunda parte (que me divertí bastante haciéndolo, de paso), y a **Shadechu Nightray** por el feedback adicional. Con su ayuda pude retocar esta historia y acelerar un poco las cosas, así que muchas gracias a ambas, señoritas. Me despido por ahora, pero no desesperen, la historia ya está completa, solo que con lo larga que salió me vi forzado a dividirla para que no sea tan pesada de leer. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta primera parte, y que también lo hagan con el resto. ¡Nos veremos pronto!


	2. Parte II

**Más de lo que ves**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(PARTE II)**

* * *

 ** _Gimnasio Cerulean, un poco después…_**

En toda su vida Ash nunca había corrido con tanta prisa a ninguna parte. Ni siquiera en su primer día como entrenador, cuando escapaba de esa bandada de Spearows o quería llegar a Ciudad Viridian con Pikachu herido, o cuando fue secuestrado por el Equipo Rocket e intentaba llegar al Estadio Índigo para su encuentro en la Liga Pokémon. Momentos importantes, sí, pero lo que estaba en juego entonces no era nada comparado a lo de ahora.

Mientras sus pies iban en piloto automático hacia el gimnasio, la cabeza de Ash era un caos, con la cantidad de preguntas que no dejaban de atormentarlo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Misty lo que acababa de averiguar? ¿Cómo se suponía que le explicara que su prometido tramaba algo para quitarle su gimnasio? Y más importante aún, ¿acaso iba a creerle?

\- "Somos los mejores amigos." – pensó. – "Ella me escuchará, solo tengo que decirle la verdad. En cuanto a cómo lo haré… ya se me ocurrirá algo."

Él siempre había sido una persona de tipo espontáneo. Planear a muy largo plazo nunca había sido su fuerte, y de todas maneras, ahora no podía darse ese lujo. No había tiempo que perder.

Dando la vuelta en la calle que llevaba al Gimnasio, se topó con una sorpresa: Misty iba de salida en ese preciso instante. Qué oportuno, así podía ir de una vez.

\- ¡Misty! – la llamó con fuerza, mientras echaba a correr.

Vio que ella se volteaba en su dirección y se detenía. Sin perder tiempo echó a correr y cruzando la calle se detuvo frente a ella, jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

\- Hola, Ash. Wow, ¿por qué la prisa?

\- Misty… tenemos que hablar… – dijo incorporándose para verla. Ella ladeó la cabeza con confusión por un momento.

\- ¿Ahora? Lo siento, tendrás que esperar, ahora mismo tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

\- No, esto es importante. – dijo Ash en tono de urgencia, para hacer notar que iba en serio. Misty pareció ligeramente molesta, pero accedió.

\- Está bien, pero que sea rápido. – le dijo ella. – Tengo que ir a la agencia matrimonial para arreglar todo para la boda.

\- Acerca de eso. – Ash tomó un profundo respiro. Mejor ir directo al grano; el tiempo apremiaba. – Misty, más te vale que canceles esa boda. Mientras aun estás a tiempo.

Los ojos de Misty se ensancharon al oír eso. Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los cuales la pelirroja mantuvo la mueca de sorpresa… y después, sonrió de lado.

\- De acuerdo, Ash, esa fue buena, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para bromas. – le dijo ella.

\- No es una broma. – dijo Ash. – Misty, no puedes casarte con Chris.

\- ¿Qué...? – exclamó, soltando una ligera risita fingida. – ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Qué mosco te picó?

Ya se esperaba esa reacción, aunque eso no ayudó a que fuera menos hiriente. Pero era mejor ser directo; a él no le gustaba andarse con rodeos de todas maneras. Misty finalmente dejó de reírse al ver su expresión seria.

\- Ash, ¿qué sucede contigo? Ayer estabas feliz por mí, ¿y hoy de repente cambiaste de parecer? – le preguntó. – Mira, no sé qué sucede, pero si no te importa… – Se dispuso a irse, pero Ash le bloqueó el paso. Intentó irse por el otro lado, y lo volvió a hacer. – Ash, ¿qué parte de "tengo cosas importantes que hacer" no entendiste?

\- No te irás hasta que oigas todo lo que tengo que decir. – dijo él. – En cuanto al porqué cambié de opinión… las cosas han cambiado. Es por tu propio bien.

Ash creyó que con esas palabras tal vez lograría que ella lo escuchara. Sin embargo, después de que las dijo, se dio cuenta de que sonaban mucho mejor dentro de su cabeza que de dientes para afuera. La irritación ya comenzaba a apoderarse del rostro de Misty, pero al menos se quedó dónde estaba, como esperando a oír lo que tenía que decirle así fuese de mala gana. Bien, a aprovechar el impulso.

\- No te lo dije antes, pero el otro día, cuando venía al gimnasio, escuché en una conversación en una cafetería. Estaban diciendo algo acerca de que "en un año, podremos establecernos cómodamente en el Gimnasio Cerulean". – Ash hizo el gesto de comillas para enfatizar su punto. – ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

Misty levantó las cejas al oír sus palabras, y tardó unos pocos segundos en entender lo que estaba diciendo, y las implicaciones. Para darle crédito, la sorpresa pareció bajarle un poco la irritación, aunque fuese por lo inverosímil y ridículo del relato.

\- ¿A quién se supone que escuchaste decir eso? – preguntó la pelirroja. – Más vale que no me salgas con que fue a Chris, porque eso haría muchísimo menos creíble tu historia.

\- En mi defensa, en ese momento no tenía idea de que fuera él. – dijo Ash. – Pero cuando me lo presentaste, se me hizo familiar de alguna parte. Era un sujeto de pelo azul oscuro, y la ropa que usaba era la misma.

\- Pikachu. – agregó el roedor eléctrico asintiendo para corroborar lo que decía.

Misty, por su parte, no parecía del todo convencida, y suspiró negando con la cabeza. – Ay, por todos los cielos. Ash, seguramente lo estás confundiendo con otra persona. Chris no pudo haber dicho eso, ¡es incapaz! ¡Para que lo sepas, incluso me ayudó con el gimnasio sin esperar algo a cambio!

»Y aunque alguien más lo haya dicho, mi gimnasio no es tan fácil de ganar. He trabajado bastante para darle la reputación que tiene. Nadie va a apoderarse de él mientras yo esté aquí.

\- Si fuera por una batalla, no lo dudo. – replicó Ash. – Pero algo me dice que no es así como piensan ganártelo.

Misty de nuevo levantó las cejas con sorpresa, pero esta vez no sonrió. Bien, las palabras estaban haciéndole mella, era el momento de seguir presionando, para que se diera cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

\- Dime una cosa, ¿sabes que antes de salir contigo tuvo otras dos novias?

\- Por supuesto, él mismo me lo comentó. – replicó ella poniendo los brazos en jarras, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. – No hay secretos entre nosotros, ¿por qué?

\- ¿También sabes que una de ellas desapareció de la vista pública cuando su carrera se vino abajo, y la otra terminó muerta? – Ash hizo especialmente énfasis en la última palabra, antes de soltarle la siguiente. – Incluso dicen que la segunda se suicidó.

Misty por poco soltó un gritillo ahogado, y por un momento todo el color se le fue de la cara. ¿Habría sido demasiado directo? A su lado de hecho creyó oír que Pikachu soltaba un gruñido y se daba un golpe en la cara como diciendo "acabas de meter tus cuatro patas".

\- Ash Ketchum, ¿te estás escuchando? – Ay, lo acababa de llamar por su nombre completo. Eso nunca auguraba nada bueno. – ¿Estás diciendo que él tuvo algo que ver en lo que les pasó?

\- Solo digo que es muy extraño que las dos salieran con él, y que de pronto sus carreras terminaran tan abruptamente. – dijo Ash.

\- Oh, ¿conque ahora eres detective? – dijo Misty. – Ash, esas son acusaciones muy graves. Mira, por lo que me dijo Chris, su primera relación no funcionó y terminaron por decisión mutua, pero fue porque no tenían nada en común. Y en la segunda, ¿por qué querría provocarle la muerte a su prometida a pocas semanas de su boda? Para que lo sepas, estaba muy dolido por su muerte cuando nos conocimos.

\- Eso fue lo que te dijo, ¿verdad? – dijo Ash. – Mira, sé que acabo de conocerlo, pero ambos sabemos que eres más lista que eso. Tienes que admitir que es muy extraño.

\- ¡Pikapi! – dijo Pikachu, otra vez con tono de irritación y con buena razón. Otra vez se le había ido algo que no quería decir, pero la terquedad de su amiga le empezaba a ganar. Y por lo visto, a ella también.

\- Soy lo bastante lista para juzgar bien a las personas. – dijo con frialdad. – Ahora, estás hablando de mi prometido. Así que por favor te pido… no, más bien te prohíbo que hables así de él frente a mí, especialmente si no lo conoces como yo lo hago...

\- Misty, Chris viene de una familia con dinero, ¿no crees que fácilmente podrían haberles pagado a uno o dos jueces y abogados para que mantuvieran la boca cerrada o algo así?

\- Chris es un chico honrado, Ash. ¡Jamás haría algo así!

\- Quizás él no, ¿pero qué tanto conoces a su familia? – dijo Ash. – En las familias adineradas casi siempre hay uno o dos que se les sube a la cabeza el dinero y la ambición.

Misty desvió la mirada por un momento. Por lo visto al menos estaba considerando ese punto, lo que quería decir que no conocía mucho de la familia de Chris.

\- Está bien, admito que no los conozco mucho directamente. – reconoció. – Solo nos hemos visto en un par de ocasiones, pero su padre es uno de los magnates más importantes en el mundo, y uno de los mayores filántropos que hay. ¡Y Chris quiere ser igual a él!

\- Pero que terca eres. – dijo Ash agarrándose la cara y apretando los dedos. – Mira, no sé qué esté tramando, pero lo que sea, no es nada bueno, en especial para ti. Por tu propio bien es mejor que te alejes de él, antes que termines como una de sus otras dos.

\- ¿Y quién te crees para saber qué es lo mejor para mí o no, eh, Ketchum? – Ahora el ultimátum por el apellido. Estaba empeorando. – Creo que estoy lo bastante mayorcita como para saber con quién me relaciono, especialmente si es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

»Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, Ash, alguien a quien aprecio y quiero como no tienes idea. Pero no tienes derecho a venir aquí a decirme qué hacer sobre mi vida, y mucho menos para inculpar a una persona tan buena y honrada como Chris.

\- ¡Maldición, escúchame por una vez! – gritó Ash, ya casi al borde de la histeria. – ¡Antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida!

\- ¿Arrepentirme? ¡¿Arrepentirme?! ¡¿Es en serio, Ash?! ¡Creo que jamás he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida como lo estoy ahora! Chris es un chico maravilloso, que me comprende y apoya. Que siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito. No importa si estamos lejos, siempre se da el tiempo para hablarme y preguntarme si estoy bien...

\- Pikachupi… – dijo Pikachu, mirando de su entrenador hacia Misty y viceversa, preguntándose cómo podría parar esa discusión que se escalaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- ¿Cómo arrepentirme de mi decisión con todo eso ahí? ¿Por qué no eres capaz de entenderlo? ¿Por qué no puedes estar feliz por mí así como lo están los demás? – La oleada de preguntas se detuvo bruscamente, y Misty adoptó una expresión pensativa. – Espera… ¿no será que…?

Misty le echó una mirada muy extraña, suspicaz y acusadora, pero Ash supo que no significaba nada bueno. Y sus miedos se vieron confirmados cuando la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y se le acercó para hablarle en voz baja.

\- ¿No será que te estás arrepintiendo ahora de tu decisión? – le dijo. – Tú fuiste el que me rechazó antes, y el que me dijo que debería buscar a alguien más. Y ahora que lo encontré, ¿de pronto estás diciéndome que no me puedo casar con él?

Ash se quedó rígido al oír esas palabras, tragando saliva ligeramente. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. En efecto, él le dijo que buscase a alguien más, pero cuando lo hizo no se refería a alguien que potencialmente tenía malas intenciones con ella.

Y también en parte, porque acababa de darse cuenta que sí, había algo de verdad en lo primero que dijo. Una parte siempre se arrepintió de no haber aceptado sus sentimientos y haberle roto el corazón, pero lo hizo porque pensaba que era lo mejor para ella. Simplemente estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto entonces, igual que ahora. Con eso en mente, recuperó el aplomo y miró desafiante a su amiga.

\- Misty, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. – replicó evadiendo la pregunta. Tenía que centrarse en el asunto a la mano, y sus propios sentimientos eran irrelevantes. – Sí, te dije que merecías a alguien, pero esa persona podría no ser Chris, entiéndelo.

\- ¿Y en qué te basas para decidir eso? ¡Chris no me ha hecho nada que me haga desconfiar de él! ¡¿Por qué no puedes estar feliz por mí?!

\- ¡¿Crees que voy a estar feliz sabiendo que vas a casarte con alguien que sabe Arceus cómo podría arruinar tu vida?! ¡¿Eres tan ingenua que prefieres puedes creerle más a él que a mí?! ¡Más todavía, ¿cómo puedes creer que yo tendría razones para mentirte con algo tan serio como esto?! ¡Puedo ser un despistado a veces, pero no con cosas como esta!

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que te crea si lo único que vienes a decirme son tonterías, Ash?! ¡¿En serio quieres que te compre semejante estupidez cuando tú apenas y conoces a la persona que estás inculpando, que de paso es mi prometido?! ¡No, no eres tan despistado, pero si eres alguien bastante impulsivo que tiende a sacar conclusiones apresuradas! ¡No tienes ni una sola prueba! ¡Sólo escuchaste hablar a alguien, nada más!

\- ¡Te repito que era él! ¡Y si no me crees Pikachu puede confirmarlo, él estaba allí conmigo y también lo escuchó todo!

\- ¡PIKACHU! – asintió el roedor con firmeza, recuperando el aplomo por un momento.

\- Ash, por amor a Arceus, ¡¿no te estás oyendo?! ¡Escucharon! ¡No vieron nada! ¡Están sacando conclusiones apresuradas, como siempre! ¡Y ya me cansé de todo esto!

La pelirroja inmediatamente intentó rodearlo para salir corriendo, y en vista de que seguía tratando de interponerse, simplemente lo empujó con el hombro a un lado. La chica evidentemente por la rabia no midió bien su fuerza y lo empujó tan fuerte que se golpeó contra la pared que tenían al lado, y luego se marchó pisoteando con rabia.

\- ¡Auch! – exclamó Ash sujetándose el hombro, pero de inmediato lo volvió a poner. – ¡Misty, escúchame! Por todos los...

Todavía con dolor en el hombro, Ash corrió tras Misty para detenerla. No podía dejar que se fuera, no así, ni ahora. Cuando finalmente la alcanzó, la agarró del brazo y la jaló hacia él. Al ver que se resistía, con la otra mano le sujetó la otra muñeca y se plantó frente a ella, ya desesperado.

\- ¡Deja esa maldita necedad tuya y escúchame! ¡Que te digo que me escuches, con un demonio!

\- ¡Suéltame! – gritó ella, todavía forcejeando y tratando de alejarse. – ¡Que me sueltes, te digo!

\- ¡¿Por qué no quieres creerme?! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! ¡¿No entiendes que hago esto para protegerte?!

\- ¡Ya basta! – gritó ella de nuevo. – ¡Suéltame, me haces daño!

Esas palabras le hicieron frenarse en seco. Fue entonces que se percató de algo: Misty estaba apretando los párpados tanto que hasta le brotaron unas lágrimas. Al mirar de nuevo hacia sus brazos, se percató que los estaba apretando tan fuerte que se habían enrojecido.

Inmediatamente apartó sus manos, horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer, y retrocedió unos pasos. Misty se frotó las muñecas y empezó a respirar algo agitadamente. No podía culparla

\- Lo… lo siento, yo no quise…

\- Ahórratelo. – dijo ella fríamente. – ¿Sabes qué creo? Es que no soportas que yo sea feliz con alguien más, ¿verdad? ¿Tanto te arrepientes de haber arruinado tu oportunidad conmigo que ahora quieres estropearme mi relación? Nunca creí que fueras capaz de algo así.

\- Misty, ya te dije que esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. – dijo Ash. – Si te estoy diciendo todo esto es porque me importas. Ahora, si te tomaras un segundo solamente para escucharme…

\- ¡No, escúchame tú a mí! – gritó ella, haciendo que tanto Ash como Pikachu saltaran hacia atrás. – ¡Si no eres capaz compartir mi felicidad, de estar ahí para mí el día más importante de mi vida, entonces, te exijo que te largues de aquí y no vuelvas a pisar el gimnasio!

\- Misty…

\- ¡TE DIGO QUE TE VAYAS! – le gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Ash notó que ya estaban atrayendo miradas y los peatones se detenían por un segundo, pero luego se alejaban rápidamente.

Sin embargo, Ash no fue capaz de moverse. El shock por el grito, la mancha en sus propias manos por haber sujetado tan bruscamente a Misty, y esa mirada llena de odio que en ese momento ella le dirigía, todo se condensó en un instante, y fue como si una espada ardiendo le atravesara el pecho. Pero no tanto del dolor que sentía él, sino de imaginarse el dolor que estaría sintiendo ella en ese momento. Y que él era el causante, solo porque intentaba decirle la verdad para protegerla.

\- Ya vete… por favor, solo vete… – dijo con la voz quebrada. No le estaba exigiendo, se lo estaba suplicando.

\- Pikachupi… – murmuró Pikachu, intentando acercársele, pero Ash lo detuvo.

\- Está bien... me iré. – le dijo. Recogió a su compañero del suelo y se lo montó de vuelta en el hombro, dándose la vuelta. Caminó apenas unos pasos y se sintió tentado a mirar atrás, pero tuvo que contener ese impulso con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando finalmente estuvo fuera de vista, apretó con fuerza el puño, y lo estampó en la pared más cercana. Ni siquiera el hecho de llevar guantes sirvió para mitigar el dolor, pero eso no era nada. Comparado con el dolor que sentía en el alma, el dolor físico no era más que una suave caricia.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó con furia, quedándose en posición de cuclillas y llevándose las manos a la cara.

\- Pikapi… – oyó a Pikachu acercándosele, y levantó la mirada. Su compañero de toda la vida lo veía con preocupación.

\- Pikachu… Ella tenía razón, ni siquiera le mostré pruebas. – preguntó Ash. – Fui un idiota.

\- Chaaaa… – Pikachu negó con la cabeza, y Ash de algún modo supo que decía algo como "la culpa no fue solo tuya".

\- Pero es que es tan terca cuando se enfada… ¿cómo voy a hacer que me crea? – preguntó Ash.

\- ¡Chu, pikapika, chu! – dijo Pikachu con un sentido de urgencia, empezando a hacer gestos. Desde que Ash tenía memoria, al roedor se le daba muy bien imitar caras cuando intentaba decir algo importante. Y ahora, la cara que tenía era de…

\- ¿Chris? ¿Qué intentas…?

Sin dejarlo terminar, Pikachu prosiguió haciendo sus gestos una y otra vez. Ash tardó un poco en interpretar el mensaje, alcanzando a entender que estaba refiriéndose a él, a Misty y a Chris. Pero cuando al fin lo hizo, había quedado muy claro.

\- Espera… ¿estás sugiriendo… que obligue a Chris a confesar?

\- ¡Pi-pikachu! – El roedor saltó triunfante. Obviamente estaba diciendo "¡Tenemos un ganador!"

Obligarlo a confesar… por supuesto. Si Misty no le creía por boca suya, quizás sí lo creería por boca de su prometido. ¿Pero cómo lo haría? Se sacó su teléfono holográfico del bolsillo. El manual decía que este tenía función de grabador de audio y video, pero él no quiso leerlo en profundidad, argumentando que prefería aprender a manejar el aparato él solo.

\- Qué diablos, tendré que aprender a usarlo ahora. – dijo poniéndose de pie y revisando el dispositivo. – Ahora la pregunta es… ¿dónde voy a encontrar a ese sujeto?

Tendría que recorrer la ciudad de cabo a rabo. No tenía idea de dónde podría estar o a dónde podría haber ido. Y tenía que confrontarlo solo, porque si Misty estaba, ella se pondría de su lado y él lo negaría todo obviamente. Una parte de él se preguntó si debería usar a sus Pokémon para cubrir más terreno, pero si ellos no sabían su aspecto, de poco iba a servirle de todos modos.

Aun así, no tenía nada que perder. Quizás a Misty no le importara, pero a él sí. Y no iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño solo porque no quiso escucharlo.

* * *

 ** _Más tarde, casi al anochecer…_**

Había solo dos cosas en el mundo capaces de incensar a Ash como lo estaba en aquel momento. Una de ellas, era la gente que maltrataba a sus Pokémon, los utilizaba para hacer maldades, o los veía como simples bienes comerciables con los cuales obtener un beneficio monetario. La otra era, cualquiera que intentase lastimar a quienes le importaban, de cualquier manera. Habiendo crecido solo criado por su madre durante toda su vida, para él sus amigos eran prácticamente su familia, y eso era especialmente cierto tratándose de Misty.

Siendo honestos, Ash no estaba totalmente seguro de qué era lo que iba a hacer cuando confrontara al sujeto cara a cara. A duras penas había podido averiguar cómo usar el programa de grabación de su teléfono. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar la forma de hacer confesar al desgraciado, pero primero, tenía que llevarlo a un lugar donde pudiera hacerlo sin interferencias.

Por un golpe de suerte, Ash decidió pasar de nuevo por la cafetería donde almorzó y escuchó la conversación de Chris y su hermana, albergando la vaga esperanza de que estuviera allí. Aparte de eso, había una pequeña plaza cerca de allí que no estaba muy transitada. Un buen lugar para confrontarlo sin que hubiera interrupciones indeseadas.

\- Bien, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. – dijo Ash, mirando por la ventana. – Yo lo esperaré allá, mientras en cuanto salga, tú lo provocas y haces que te persiga.

\- ¿Pika, pikachu, Pikapi? – dijo Pikachu con una expresión entre "no me gusta esta idea tuya" y "¿seguro que esto va a funcionar?". Ash pareció interpretarlo de esa manera.

\- Mira, a mí tampoco me gusta hacer esto, pero es por una buena causa. – le dijo Ash. – Además, hacemos esto por Misty, y la idea de hacerlo confesar fue tuya, ¿recuerdas?

Pikachu rodó los ojos, pero finalmente consintió. Para desearse suerte, Ash y él intercambiaron un choque de puños. Mientras Ash corría hacia la plaza para permanecer relativamente fuera de la vista, Pikachu se plantó a un ladito de la entrada del local, a la espera de que Chris saliera. El roedor no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que lo atrajera hacia donde estaba Ash, pero bueno, ante las dudas, haría como su entrenador: improvisar y esperar lo mejor.

Al cabo de cinco minutos o algo así, finalmente salió, y estaba hablando por teléfono. Sonaba a que estaba discutiendo muy acaloradamente con alguien, pero eso no tenía importancia. Era el momento de la verdad.

\- No, no. Esas acciones se desplomarán, véndelas mientras estén a buen precio. Sí, de acuerdo, puedes hacer eso, nos vemos. – dijo pulsando el teléfono para concluir la llamada. Pikachu traqueteó electricidad en las mejillas para llamar su atención. – ¿Hmm? ¿Y tú qué me ves?

El roedor tuvo que resistirse al impulso de electrocutar a ese patán farsante allí mismo, pero tenía que llevarlo donde estaba Ash de alguna manera. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, pero en cuanto notó que todavía tenía el teléfono en mano… se le prendió la bombilla.

\- ¡Pika!

\- Oye, ¿qué…? ¡Argh!

Sin avisar Pikachu le saltó encima y le clavó los dientes en la mano que sostenía el teléfono, provocando que lo soltara. Apenas lo dejó caer y sin dar tiempo a que lo recogiera, Pikachu lo cogió con la boca y echó a correr a cuatro patas tan rápido como podía.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Rata ladrona, regrésame eso!

Pikachu no se atrevió a mirar atrás, pero oír los pasos y los gritos de Chris indicaban que había mordido el anzuelo y ahora lo estaba correteando. Usó un Ataque Rápido para ganar algo de distancia y dar un pequeño salto a la escalera de la plaza, ganando algunos segundos adicionales cuando Chris tuvo que subir los escalones (ocho en total) de manera normal para no caerse. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ash, y saltó a sus brazos para que este lo atrapara y le quitara el teléfono de la boca.

\- Bueno, no me refería a que hicieras esto, pero funcionó. – dijo Ash. – Buen trabajo.

Había logrado descifrar como usar el programa de grabación de video, y lo había puesto a correr. Tenía su teléfono escondido en el bolsillo del chaleco con la cámara apenas asomando. Lo único que necesitaba era ponerse lo bastante cerca. Podía grabar hasta treinta minutos, aunque ocuparía gran parte de la memoria. Pero ya se preocuparía después de eso.

A los pocos segundos, Chris, que había perdido de vista a Pikachu durante ese lapso momentáneo, llegó hasta donde estaba parado Ash, y se sorprendió de verlo. Bueno, no era de extrañarse considerando que tenía su teléfono en la mano, y el Pikachu que estaba persiguiendo se había posado en su hombro.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y se puede saber por qué tu Pikachu me robó mi teléfono? – le preguntó con molestia.

\- En mi defensa, solo le pedí que te trajera aquí. – replicó Ash despreocupadamente. Eso era cierto, él solo le dijo a Pikachu que atrajera su atención. El cómo, eso ya fue idea suya.

\- Bueno, si no te molesta regresarme mi teléfono, ¿para qué querías que viniera? Si querías hablar conmigo, lo único que tenías que hacer era pedírmelo. – dijo Chris con un tono tan educado, que Ash inmediatamente supo que era actuado. Muy bien actuado, pero igualmente falso.

\- Es que es un asunto algo personal. – dijo Ash. – Quería hacerte algunas preguntas.

Acto seguido, Ash deliberadamente le lanzó el teléfono antes de acercarse. Chris lo atrapó y después de guardarlo, cruzó los brazos con fastidio, seguro preguntándose por qué no se lo pasó directamente. Ash sin embargo, mantuvo una distancia prudente, para que no se percatara de la cámara que lo iba a grabar.

\- Supe que antes de salir con Misty tuviste otras dos novias. – dijo el moreno como quien no quería la cosa. – ¿Te llevabas bien con ellas?

\- No sé a qué viene al caso, pero… sí, obviamente. – respondió Chris despreocupadamente con una media sonrisa. Todavía no se imaginaba lo que le venía.

\- Una de las cuales desapareció fuera de la vista pública después que terminaron, y otra que murió poco antes de que se casaran. – dijo Ash, haciendo especial énfasis en las palabras "desapareció" y "murió".

La sonrisa de Chris desapareció al instante, pero aun así mantuvo la cara relajada. Todavía no se descontrolaba, buena señal. Tenía que ir con cuidado para hacerlo hablar. La clave era no hacerlo enojar más de lo necesario.

\- ¿Viniste solo a recordarme lo mal que terminaron mis antiguas relaciones? – le preguntó el peliazul. – Eso es un golpe bajo, Ketchum.

\- Digamos que me preocupo por Misty. – replicó Ash. – No me gustaría que ella terminara de la misma forma, o algo peor.

\- Claro, te preocupas por ella como su mejor amigo, ¿no? – dijo sarcásticamente Chris, acercándosele. – Oye, dime la verdad, ¿tienes algún problema? ¿O es que… estás sugiriendo que yo tuve algo que ver con lo que les pasó a Paige y a Darcy?

\- Tú lo dijiste, no yo. – dijo Ash, luchando contra el impulso de mirar hacia el bolsillo para que no viera su teléfono.

\- Pika… – Pikachu empezó a sisear enojado, y sus chispas disuadieron a Chris de invadir el espacio personal de Ash, por las dudas.

\- No sé a lo que estés jugando, y tampoco me importa. No tengo por qué perder mi tiempo hablando contigo. Mi hermana me está esperando. – dijo dándose la vuelta.

\- ¿Para hablar de nuevo de sus planes? – dijo Ash. – ¿De cómo van a apoderarse del Gimnasio Cerulean?

Al oír eso, Chris se detuvo en seco. Tardó unos cinco segundos en procesar las palabras, antes de darse la vuelta. Ash alcanzó a verle bajo la luz de los faroles de la plaza que el color de la cara se le había ido ligeramente. Al parecer había golpeado el nervio sensible.

\- Los escuché hablando el otro día, en esa misma cafetería. – dijo Ash desafiante. – ¿Creo que tus palabras exactas fueron "dentro de un año podremos establecernos cómodamente" o algo así?

Ahora sí, el color de la cara de Chris terminó de irse. Sin embargo, rápidamente regresó, pues el shock de la revelación fue rápidamente reemplazado por una evidente ira. En ese momento Ash supo que no podía dar marcha atrás.

…

\- Cielos, nunca más volveré a usar tacones. – dijo Misty, caminando con los susodichos tacones en la mano, pues los pies le estaban matando.

Se había sentido tan furiosa tras esa discusión con Ash que simplemente se puso a andar por la ciudad sin rumbo, y se olvidó por completo de lo que tenía que hacer. No supo cuánto tiempo duró en ello, pero tardó una hora en ubicarse, y otra más para llegar a donde se suponía que tenía que ir, cuando ya la agencia matrimonial había cerrado por ese día. Ni modo, tendría que regresar mañana.

\- "Ash… ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así?" – pensaba. – "Yo creí que éramos los mejores amigos. ¿Por qué no puedes estar feliz por mí?"

Todo eso era absurdo. El Chris que ella conocía, y el "Chris" que Ash decía haber escuchado en esa cafetería no podían de ninguna manera la misma persona. Lo que más le daba vueltas en la cabeza era que, para empezar, Ash no era ningún mentiroso, y si insistió tanto era porque, al menos, estaba firmemente convencido de que decía la verdad. Lo cual dejaba como única posibilidad haberse confundido de personas. Era la única explicación lógica.

Chris era un hombre maravilloso. Era un caballero, atento, inteligente, sensible y siempre la hacía sentirse querida y apreciada. Además de eso, era casi tan buen entrenador como Ash y un excelente compañero de batallas, aunque cuando peleaban en serio ella siempre era la ganadora. Pero eso nunca le importó: siempre dijo que le agradaba que fuese tan fuerte.

El hecho de que tuviese dinero era un plus, eso ella no lo negaba. ¿Qué mujer no se sentiría halagada de que le dieran regalos? Pero ella no era así de superficial, aún sin eso seguiría siendo el hombre perfecto. O tan cercano a la perfección como pudiera serlo.

\- ¿Hmm? – dijo de repente al notar algo. Estaba recortando camino por la plaza, cuando vio que había dos personas paradas en el centro de esta frente a frente. Una de las cuales tenía un bulto amarillo sobre los hombros.

Siguiendo su intuición, entró por la plaza y se acercó entrecerrando los ojos. Alcanzó a reconocer que el bulto amarillo era, en efecto un Pikachu, y los mismos colores de la ropa de Ash. Movida por un presentimiento, echó a correr. Si estaba planeando pelearse con Chris, tenía que tomar el asunto por su propia mano. Y usando la fuerza, si fuese necesario.

\- No te hagas el tonto conmigo. – dijo Ash. – Escuché perfectamente lo que decías. Que tú y tu hermana se establecerían en el Gimnasio Cerulean cómodamente.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que mi hermana solo se mudará con nosotros cuando nos casemos? – preguntó Chris. – Eso es muy normal ya que pronto serán familia, ¿o no? Qué mal pensado eres.

Misty se detuvo en seco. Cuando hablaron de dónde iban a vivir, Chris nunca dijo nada sobre que él y su hermana se mudaran al gimnasio. De hecho, había insistido en comprar una casa cerca para los dos, para que su hermana y las de Misty no pudieran molestarlos y tener privacidad total como pareja.

\- Puede que me equivoque, pero la forma en como hablabas, parecías más bien un retador que quería apoderarse del gimnasio para él. – dijo Ash. – En ese momento no le di importancia, porque no creí que Misty fuese a perder de ninguna manera. Pero también dijiste algo acerca de "derrotarla en su propio terreno".

\- Pero qué tonterías. – dijo Chris, poniéndose la mano en la frente y negando con la cabeza. – Es solo una forma de hablar. No nos gusta discutir eso en público, así que es mi forma de decir que me he propuesto conquistarla, nada más.

Misty sintió que el corazón se le paraba. Para empezar, Chris no estaba negando que Ash lo había escuchado hablar esas cosas con su hermana. Eso comprobaba que al menos Ash no le había mentido respecto a eso, y que seguramente esa conversación que él decía haber escuchado sí había tenido lugar después de todo.

Pero debía ser solo una confusión, ¿verdad? Solo estaba malinterpretándolo todo.

\- Mira, puedo ser impulsivo y a veces muy lento respecto al romance. – dijo Ash. – Pero se me hacía muy extraño que hablando con tu hermana, se refirieran a Misty como "la líder" y no por su nombre. Tú lo dijiste, ¿pronto serán familia, o no?

\- Ja, pero todo mundo sabe quién es la líder del gimnasio en este pueblo, ¿o no? – replicó Chris con una indiferencia nada característica suya.

Misty en ese momento no aguantó más. Los tacones se le cayeron de las manos y aún descalza se echó a correr al árbol más cercano de ellos para ponerse detrás de él, y escuchar con más atención sin que ellos la vieran. Aunque por dentro una parte de sí misma le gritaba que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar, la otra parte le decía que tenía que escucharlo y ver hacia dónde iría todo.

\- Tú y tu hermana estaban hablando de negocios, no lo niegues. – continuó hablando Ash. – Digas lo que digas, eso no suena a algo que alguien estaría hablando cuando está a punto de casarse. A menos, claro, que el matrimonio fuese un negocio para ti.

Chris no respondió, pero la reacción que Misty le vio lo dijo todo. Ash acababa de dar en el clavo. Se mantuvo tenso por un par de segundos pero no tardó en recuperar la compostura y sonreír de una manera bastante arrogante, como haciendo una mueca de "ya me descubrieron".

\- Sabes, por todas las cosas que me dijo Misty sobre ti, parece que se le escapó decirme que eras un buen detective. – dijo cruzando los brazos. – No cualquiera podría haber hecho esos saltos.

\- Oh, no soy detective, solo tengo un amigo con buenas conexiones. – dijo Ash sarcásticamente. – Pero ya que lo mencionas, ¿qué más te dijo Misty de mí?

\- Ja, ¿qué me dijo? Más bien debería ser que no me dijo. Que eres un gran entrenador Pokémon, un chico amable y alegre, y el mejor amigo que tiene en el mundo. – dijo Chris. – También que eres impaciente, testarudo, tiendes a lanzarte de cabeza sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero en general no deja de repetirme la gran persona que eres. Tanto que realmente me aburre.

Misty gruñó internamente, apretando el tronco del árbol, y usando todas sus fuerzas para no abalanzarse sobre Chris en ese momento. Nunca se imaginó que guardara tanto resentimiento solo por eso. Era cierto, le hablaba de Ash con frecuencia, pero no por compararlos ni para que sintiera complejo alguno.

\- En serio, ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que se me hizo conquistarla? – dijo Chris burlonamente. – Normalmente, las mujeres vuelan a mí cuando se los pido, pero la pobre estaba tan deprimida por tu rechazo que no me dejaba acercarme. Tuve que usar otra táctica para ganármela. Le conté sobre la tragedia de Darcy, de lo mucho que me dolió su muerte… y entonces ella gustosa me abrió su corazón.

En ese momento Misty ya no pudo seguir mirándolo más. Se puso de espaldas contra el árbol, sintiendo que el pecho se le oprimía, y empezando a respirar con dificultad. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Ese era el verdadero Chris? ¿El hombre maravilloso que había conocido todo este tiempo no había sido más que una ilusión, una máscara?

\- Si lo dices tan naturalmente, ¿asumo que no te duele en lo más mínimo la muerte de tu segunda novia? – preguntó Ash desafiante.

\- No la celebro, pero no es mi culpa. – dijo Chris despreocupadamente. – Lo único que podía hacer era ofrecerle a su familia una jugosa compensación ya que se accidentó en MI auto, pero eso es todo.

\- Entonces, ¿estás admitiendo que no te estás casando con Misty por amor? – preguntó Ash. – ¿Todo esto es una especie de negocio para ti?

Chris guardó silencio por un momento. Misty se imaginó que simplemente estaba meditando la respuesta.

\- Ya que lo pones de esa manera, lo admitiré, sí. Tienes razón. Pero no puedes culparme. Mi padre es el presidente de una importante compañía, y él me crio para ser un hombre de negocios, después de todo.

\- "Hombre de negocios…"

Misty hizo memoria de su primer encuentro con Chris. Se había definido a sí mismo como un "hombre de negocios", pero ella lo tomó en el contexto de ser alguien responsable y que planeaba muy bien su futuro. Otra de las cosas que le había gustado de él, que tenía muy claro a dónde quería llegar y lo que quería ser.

Y una cualidad que, por más que le doliera admitirlo, también compartía con Ash.

\- ¿Pero por qué ir tan lejos? Por lo que Misty me ha dicho, has gastado mucho dinero en comprarle regalos, llevarla a lugares y todo eso. – preguntó Ash.

Misty también se preguntó por todo eso. Cierto era que Chris tenía dinero de sobra para dar y regalar, y siempre le quedaba para donar a caridad además del que gastaba en ella. Y estaba su ayuda con las remodelaciones en el gimnasio, él las financió después de todo. ¿Por qué gastar tanto en ella?

\- Tonto, se llama equivalencia de intercambio. – dijo Chris socarronamente. – Para obtener algo muchas veces hay que sacrificar otra cosa. De eso se trata hacer una inversión en los negocios. El Gimnasio Cerulean se ha convertido en la fuente principal de economía de esta ciudad. Controlarlo significaría controlar la economía, y mi padre quiere que nuestra compañía se establezca aquí.

\- Si querías el control del gimnasio, ¿por qué no ganarlo de la manera tradicional? – preguntó Ash, pese a que, a juzgar por el tono, ya conocía la respuesta.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? No soy estúpido, amigo. Jamás podría ganarle el gimnasio a Misty en una batalla justa, ella es demasiado fuerte. – replicó Chris. – Y no tienes idea de lo que se siente eso, que tu novia te supere. ¿Sabes lo humillante que es?

Misty sintió otra puñalada en el pecho. A pesar de tener batallas de entrenamiento con Chris frecuentemente, y que cuando peleaban en serio ella siempre ganaba, él nunca dio muestras de estar molesto por eso.

\- No importa lo bueno que seas en algo, siempre hay alguien mejor que tú allá afuera. – replicó Ash. – Esa es una lección de vida que he tenido que aprender por años.

\- ¿Sí? Pues a mí mi padre me enseñó a ser el mejor en todo lo que hago. – dijo Chris con arrogancia. – Por eso no puedo permitir que ella me opaque de ese modo, así sea mi prometida.

Misty no podía verlo, pero sí podía oír que Chris casi estaba escupiendo las palabras. Jamás se lo había imaginado; ella y Chris tenían batallas de entrenamiento con frecuencia, pero aunque ella casi siempre le ganaba, él lo aceptaba con dignidad y reconocía sus habilidades. ¿En serio había guardado ese resentimiento solo porque ella era mejor que él?

\- Esto… esto no puede estar sucediendo. – susurró. Pero lo peor, pronto se dio cuenta, estaba por venir.

\- Lo reconozco, es una entrenadora muy fuerte, especialmente con ese Mega Gyarados suyo. En una batalla total a su máximo no hay forma de que pueda ganarle. Por eso es que necesitaba otro enfoque, otra forma de derrotarla en su propio terreno.

»Verás, para lo fuerte que es por fuera, Misty es una chica realmente ingenua. Cuando la conocí, estaba totalmente despechada porque su mejor amigo, alguien de quién estuvo enamorada toda su vida, le rompió el corazón al rechazar sus sentimientos. Yo le ofrecí confort, ayudarle a sanar esa herida, y ella me abrió su corazón. Puedo ser realmente encantador cuando quiero serlo, ¿sabes?

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿te aprovechaste de Misty cuando estaba vulnerable? Y yo que creía que no podías caer más bajo. – dijo Ash, ya poniéndose furioso.

\- Oye, no intentes parecer mejor que yo. – dijo Chris. – Admito que Misty es una chica atractiva, y que tiene muchas cualidades. Hay que ser un idiota para no ver que es un buen partido, hasta yo me doy cuenta de eso. ¿Pero tú? Ja, si la conoces desde que eran niños y no te atreviste a dar ese paso, ¿qué clase de amigo eres para ella?

Ash no le respondió, y en ese momento cayó el silencio entre ambos. Por un presentimiento, decidió finalmente asomarse a ver, y vio como Chris se sacaba algo del bolsillo para mostrárselo a Ash. No pudo verlo bien por estar contra la luz, pero lo siguiente que dijo era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

\- Mira esto. – dijo Chris. – ¿Me creerás que me regaló esta baratija cuando le propuse matrimonio?

Acto seguido, dejó caer el objeto y lo pisoteó un par de veces, para luego patearlo hacia donde estaba Ash. Este se agachó para recogerlo y se quedó viéndolo unos segundos antes de apretar la mano con la que lo sujetaba.

\- Deberías sentirte honrado, no a cualquiera Misty le hace una mini-versión suya. – dijo Ash. – Siempre fue buena en eso. ¿Cómo puedes pisotear sus sentimientos de ese modo?

\- Por favor, ¿qué cree que tengo, diez años? Es patético.

En ese momento Misty no pudo más. Se apoyó contra el tronco y se dejó deslizar hasta quedar sentada. Sentía que se derrumbaba pedazo a pedazo por dentro, como si le arrancaran un trozo del alma.

\- Oye, ¿cómo puedes jugar así con Misty? – dijo Ash. – Ella es una chica increíble, hermosa, aventurera, leal, cariñosa… y la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera desear. No se merece que le hagas esto.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Vas a decirle todo lo que hemos hablado ahora? Ella nunca te creerá, es mi palabra contra la tuya.

Misty se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos. En retrospectiva, aunque Ash no fuese el chico más inteligente o perceptivo para algunas cosas, siempre se guiaba por su corazón y hacía lo que este le dijera que fuese lo correcto. Más importante aún, aunque la hubiera lastimado (porque sí, lo hizo), jamás lo había hecho de manera intencional. Fuera de burlas ocasionales inofensivas entre amigos, Ash nunca le hizo daño a nadie a propósito, y especialmente no a ella.

Y para darle crédito, siempre había tenido buenos instintos cuando se trataba de cosas importantes. Aunque no tuviese todo el contexto, sus corazonadas casi siempre resultaban acertadas, como ahora.

\- En algo tienes razón. – dijo Ash. – Misty tal vez no me crea después de que le rompí el corazón. Fui un pésimo mejor amigo al rechazar sus sentimientos, y quizás nunca entendí el daño que le hice. Pero por lo mismo es que quiero asegurarme de que ella sea feliz. Y si eso significa que me odie el resto de mi vida por lo que estoy a punto de hacer… que así sea.

Misty en ese momento ya no podía contenerse más. Lo único que la detuvo de romper a llorar fue que en ese preciso instante oyó que Ash echaba a correr y gritaba con furia, y apenas alcanzó a ver cuándo finalmente le conectaba un puñetazo a Chris en toda la cara.

…

El puñetazo derribó al prometido de Misty al instante. Ash casi lamentaba no usar guantes con nudillos para golpearlo más fuerte, pero en aquel momento no los necesitaba. Lo único que sabía era que quería causarle todo el dolor posible por jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de Misty.

No lo dejó levantarse, sino que se abalanzó encima de él, forzando a Pikachu a saltar fuera de su hombro y observar la confrontación desde lejos, pero preparado en caso de que su entrenador necesitara ayuda. Mientras Ash golpeaba furiosamente, Chris intentaba cubrirse, y en cuanto finalmente tuvo un breve respiro, agarró al moreno de las mangas y de un empujón con una patada al estómago se lo quitó de encima.

\- Uff… idiota. Cuando sepa que me agrediste, Misty estará tan molesta…

\- No te atrevas a decir su nombre. – le dijo Ash con odio.

\- Oh, qué tierno. El noble Ash Ketchum quiere defender el honor de su amiga. – se burló Chris. – En serio, ¿qué ganas con esto? Por más que me golpees, Misty no va a voltear hacia ti.

\- Eso no me importa. – dijo Ash, volviendo a levantar el puño. – Igual golpeándote me sentiré mejor.

Ash volvió a lanzarse a la carga, pero al esperarlo esta vez, Chris pudo defenderse. En cuanto vio una abertura le mandó un puñetazo al estómago para sacarle el aire, y en cuanto se agachó por el efecto, lo agarró por el cuello tratando de asfixiarlo.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de ella, verdad? – susurró Chris.

\- Ugh… – replicaba Ash con la voz ahogada.

\- Tranquilo, solo haré que te desma… ¡AAAHHH!

Chris se vio forzado a soltar a Ash cuando este le mordió el brazo, e inmediatamente le dio un codazo en el estómago, en venganza por el puñetazo. De inmediato se volteó para agarrarlo de la cabeza y le estampó la cara en la rodilla antes de dejarlo caer.

\- Maldito, ¡me rompiste la nariz! – exclamó.

\- ¡Y no es lo único que te voy a romper! – replicó Ash con odio.

Chris se puso de pie y los dos se abalanzaron uno contra el otro, empezando a forcejear con los brazos. Ash logró dominarlo, empujándolo de nuevo contra el suelo, y estuvo a punto de pisarlo en el estómago cuando este se rodó hacia un lado. Cuando trató de perseguirlo, Chris le metió la pierna para enredarlo y que se tropezara, y en cuanto cayó se le fue encima para torcerle el brazo detrás de la espalda.

\- Ahora sí ya me hiciste enfu–¡GAAAAAAAHH!

Chris no acabó la frase ya que Pikachu le saltó y le mordió la mano, obligándolo a soltar a Ash, que se quedó aturdido por un momento sujetándose el brazo. Esta vez el roedor clavó los dientes con muchísima más fuerza y usó sus patas delanteras para agarrársele de la muñeca, rehusándose a dejarla ir.

\- ¡Maldita rata con hepatitis, suéltame! – gritó Chris, agitando el brazo y tratando de sacudírselo. – ¡Que me sueltes, o te voy a—AAAAARRRGHH!

Pikachu le cortó la amenaza usando un choque de electricidad. De alguna manera este logró soportarlo y cuando cesó la descarga, lo agarró de la cola para sacárselo y lo pateó hacia donde estaba su entrenador, cuyo brazo apenas ahora estaba dejando de doler.

\- ¡Pikachu! – gritó el entrenador, yendo a ver a su amigo. Este se puso de pie de un solo salto como si nada, y miró furioso a Chris. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Pika. ¿Pikapi? – preguntó a su vez Pikachu.

\- Descuida, esto no es nada. – dijo Ash, girando el brazo para probar su punto.

\- Eso fue sucio. – dijo Chris, echando chispas y con la ropa algo quemada por el ataque eléctrico. – Usar a tu rata eléctrica en vez de pelear como hombre.

\- Él me ayudó por voluntad propia, no porque yo se lo pidiera. – señaló Ash. Aunque eso no quitaba que le estaba agradecido por ello.

\- Da igual. Cuando Misty sepa de esto se pondrá muy, pero muy furiosa. – se burló el peliazul. Ash se puso de pie y ya parecía listo para lanzarse de nuevo y rematarlo, pero antes de hacerlo, una figura femenina se interpuso entre los dos, abriendo los brazos.

\- ¡ALTO!

Ash detuvo su carrera justo a tiempo, evitando chocar contra la recién llegada. Quién más si no, por supuesto que era ella.

\- ¿Misty? – exclamó Chris al verla. Ash alcanzó a ver que este se ponía pálido por un momento, pero inmediatamente sonrió. – Gracias a Arceus que llegaste. Mira lo que me hizo tu querido amigo, me atacó sin…

\- No digas nada. – interrumpió ella secamente. – Sé perfectamente lo que Ash te hizo. Yo me encargaré a partir de ahora.

Ash apretó los dientes, mientras Chris sonreía con arrogancia. ¿Todavía seguía sin creerle? Bueno, por fortuna ahora sí tenía las pruebas en su bolsillo, solamente tenía que mostrárselas. Una grabación en alta definición tendría que bastar para convencerla.

Sin embargo, se llevaría una sorpresa de ver que eso no iba a ser necesario.

\- Misty, ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Chris cuando la pelirroja empezó a caminar hacia él. Ash no vio lo que pasaba, pero de pronto su expresión cambió y retrocedió ligeramente. – Ese es…

\- Te devuelvo tu anillo. – escuchó decir a Misty. – Ya no lo voy a necesitar.

\- Misty, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Estás rompiendo nuestro compromiso?

\- Lo vi todo, o por lo menos casi todo. No puedo creer que diga esto, pero… Ash tenía razón sobre ti.

\- ¿De qué estás…? – Otra vez, la cara de Chris perdió todo su color, pero en esta ocasión no lo recuperó. – No… no me digas que…

\- Lo escuché todo. – declaró secamente la chica. – Mentiroso, farsante… ¿cómo pudiste engañarme de ese modo?

\- Misty, mi sirenita, esto no es lo que parece. Todo tiene una…

Lo siguiente que Ash supo fue que Misty levantó la mano y le propinó una fuerte bofetada a Chris en toda la cara, sin siquiera moverse de su lugar. El chico de pelo azul perdió el equilibrio, y Ash alcanzó a ver que se sujetaba la mandíbula.

\- ¡Auch! Eso hasta a mí me dolió. – murmuró Ash dando un respingo. Sabía lo aterradora que podía ser Misty cuando se ponía furiosa, pero estaba acostumbrado a verla explotando y gritando. Verla así, estoica y fría… era mucho más escalofriante. No parecía que fuese ella.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos, por qué hiciste eso?! – exclamó Chris.

\- Eso fue por patear a Pikachu… – dijo Misty en voz baja antes de agarrarlo del cuello y atraerlo hacia su cara. – Te mereces mucho más que eso, pero ya no soporto ver tu rostro ni un minuto más. Puedes quedarte también con todos tus regalos; te los enviaré por correo en cuanto pueda.

\- Misty… – intentó otra vez defenderse. Cada vez era más patético.

\- Desaparece de mi vista. No quiero que vuelvas a aparecerte en mi gimnasio, ni en mi ciudad, ni en todo Kanto si es posible. Tu compañía puede irse despidiendo de su sucursal en Cerulean, porque mientras yo esté aquí, ninguno de ustedes volverá a poner un pie.

\- Yo que tú le haría caso. – intervino Ash. – Créeme, si no te vas ahora, vas a desear que su Gyarados te coma vivo para no sufrir lo que te espera. Oh, y otra cosa. – Ash extrajo su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta. – Por si las dudas, toda nuestra agradable charla quedó guardada aquí para la posteridad.

Pulsando el botón proyectó la pantalla holográfica, reproduciendo el video. Lo adelantó hasta la parte donde dijo "Es mi palabra contra la tuya", repitiéndolo una y otra y otra vez con el volumen al máximo.

\- Ahora, solo tengo que guardarlo y… ¡ups! Creo que por accidente pulsé el botón de enviarlo a mi blog. Qué tonto, eso me saco por no leer las instrucciones de este aparato. – dijo mientras apagaba la pantalla. – Pero bueno, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes que ese video se esparza por toda la red.

El peliazul retrocedió, dándose cuenta de todo lo que implicaba lo sucedido. Su engaño se había derrumbado por completo, y encima la evidencia ahora había sido enviada a internet irrevocablemente.

Hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero finalmente captó el mensaje y decidió dar prioridad a su integridad física. No tuvo más remedio que irse con la mano en la cara para frenar el sangrado de la nariz, y se fue más rápido que un Rattata con el rabo entre las patas y perseguido por un Fearow para comérselo.

Una vez que Chris se perdió de vista, Ash finalmente sintió que podía acercarse, pero aun así mantuvo distancia segura para evitar invadir el espacio de Misty. La pelirroja permaneció estática, todavía dándole la espalda, y él no sabía qué hacer o decir en aquel momento. Aun así, no necesitaba ver su rostro para imaginarse la expresión que debía tener en aquel momento.

\- ¿Qué esperas para decirlo? – preguntó de repente Misty, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Decir qué? – le dijo él, aunque sabía a lo que se refería.

\- Vamos, dilo de una vez. – insistió ella. – Di "te lo dije", di que tú tenías razón y yo me equivoqué. ¿Qué esperas?

En otros tiempos muy lejanos, y en circunstancias menos serias, Ash hubiese estado más que feliz de hacer caso a esa petición; de hecho, no tendrían ni que haberle pedido nada. Le habría encantado regodearse por tener razón a costa de que Misty se equivocara y restregárselo en la cara.

Pero no eran esos tiempos ni esas circunstancias. No podía de ninguna manera sentirse feliz por tener que decir esas palabras. Así, decidió recurrir a su otra táctica: llevarle a Misty la contraria y no decir absolutamente nada.

\- ¡Dilo de una vez! – Misty finalmente se volteó, y Ash pudo verle su expresión. Claramente estaba intentando enmascarar su dolor detrás de la rabia, aunque ya tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Ash suspiró con resignación.

\- Está bien. Te lo dije. Te advertí que Chris tenía malas intenciones contigo. ¿Feliz? – le dijo él.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – le dijo ella, con las lágrimas chorreándole ya por las mejillas y sin molestarte en tratar de pararlas. – Tú eres el que debería estar feliz. ¿Por qué no lo celebras?

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – replicó él con seriedad. – ¿Crees que me voy a alegrar porque alguien jugó con tus sentimientos de esa manera?

Misty apretó los dientes y los puños, y sin más se echó a correr hacia Ash. El muchacho supo lo que le venía y no intentó escapar: si ella quería desahogar su frustración y su dolor en él, que así fuera. Era lo menos que podía ofrecerle en ese momento.

\- ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! – empezó a gritar golpeándolo en el pecho con sus puños. Los primeros sí le dolieron un poco, pero no se quejó, y poco a poco fueron bajando de intensidad, hasta que la chica finalmente no pudo más y se aferró a su camiseta, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, y gradualmente sus gritos se volvieron poco más que un débil susurro. – Tonto…

\- Ya te lo dije antes, Misty. – dijo Ash, pasándole una mano alrededor de la cintura y la otra por su cabello, acercándola a él. Al mismo tiempo, Pikachu también se les unió en el abrazo. – Lo último que quiero en esta vida es que alguien te lastime, de cualquier manera. Lo creas o no, también me duele verte sufrir.

Misty no dijo nada más, simplemente se soltó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. El desastre de lágrimas y sollozos que era ahora por fuera no podía compararse con lo que era por dentro, pues nunca en toda su vida había tenido tantas emociones revueltas. Odio y furia contra Chris por haberla engañado, vergüenza de sí misma por haberlo permitido, y el mayor remordimiento que tuvo en toda su vida por no creerle a Ash, su mejor amigo durante tantos años y que, con todos sus defectos, siempre había demostrado preocuparse por ella, independientemente de lo que ella pensara de él.

\- Perdóname… – dijo entre sollozos. – Perdóname por… por no haberte creído…

\- Ya, ya. – dijo Ash. – Sé que eres una chica fuerte, pero por dentro eres muy sensible. Déjalo salir todo.

Su voz estaba demasiado quebrada como para decirlo de dientes para afuera, pero en ese momento se sentía muy agradecida con Ash por estar allí con ella, por soportar todo lo que le dijo e incluso salir de frente a defender su honor. Un verdadero amigo, incluso aunque ella no se lo mereciera después de cómo lo trató.

\- Vamos. – dijo él, apartándola suavemente. – Te acompañaremos de regreso al gimnasio.

Sollozando, Misty asintió y murmuró un "gracias", antes de empezar a caminar. De pronto el suelo de la calle se sintió mucho más frío, y fue entonces que se percató de lo tarde que era. Ash alcanzó a ver los tacones que ella había dejado caer antes, y los recogió para entregárselos a la chica.

Andar con ellos todo el camino de regreso a casa ya no iba a ser ni de cerca tan molesto como ella creía. Después de que le rompieran el corazón de ese modo, eso no era nada.

* * *

 ** _A la mañana siguiente…_**

Aquella noche, Misty no estaba de humor para nada ni para nadie. No quiso hablar con sus hermanas, sino que apenas llegó al Gimnasio, fue directo a encerrarse en su habitación y pidió que la dejaran sola. Si Ash se quedaba lo suficiente para contarles lo que pasó, tanto mejor para ella; así se ahorraría tener que revivirlo.

Al despertarse y verse al espejo, sus ojos todavía estaban rojos e hinchados. No era de extrañarse; prácticamente había llorado hasta quedarse dormida, y en realidad no sentía que hubiera tenido más de unas cuatro o cinco horas de sueño.

Se lavó la cara lo mejor que pudo, sintiéndose tentada a poner el aviso de cerrado para ahuyentar a los retadores afuera de la entrada, pero no podía hacer eso. Corazón roto o no, tenía que cumplir con su deber de líder. Nunca había dejado que sus problemas personales interfirieran con su trabajo, y no empezaría ahora.

\- Ah, buenos días, Misty. – la recibió Daisy apenas abrió la puerta. – Siento molestarte tan temprano, pero… ¿me ayudas con un "pequeñísimo" problema?

\- Más vale que sea importante. – masculló la pelirroja, y empezó a caminar detrás de su hermana mayor.

Al llegar a la sala, vio cual era el "problema", si se le podría llamar así. Ash yacía tendido tal cual largo era en el sofá, sujetando con un brazo sujetando a Pikachu hecho un ovillo encima de su estómago, y el otro brazo colgando afuera. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en uno de los pasamanos y los pies colgaban fuera del otro. Pero a pesar de la posición, ambos tenían una expresión de dormir muy plácidamente.

\- No quiso irse. – explicó Daisy. – Dijo que no se marcharía hasta asegurarse de que tú estés bien.

Misty miró a su hermana, y luego al durmiente Ash. La pelirroja suspiró; el hecho de saber que todavía se preocupara por ella hasta ese punto la hizo sentirse a partes iguales dolida y enternecida. Sin embargo, la parte enternecida le ganó al dolor, y se permitió sonreír, mientras se le acercaba y se agachaba para despertarlo.

\- Ash… Ash, despierta. – dijo tocándole las mejillas con el dedo.

\- Hmm… – Los párpados de Ash empezaron a temblar, y el chico gruñó con algo de pereza. – Cinco minutos más, mamá…

\- No estás en tu casa, dormilón. – dijo, eligiendo ahora optar por pellizcarle la mejilla. El chico gruñó otra vez y abrió lentamente los ojos.

\- Ah… ay, ya, ya está bien. – dijo él, apartándole la mano suavemente mientras se sentaba, despertando también a Pikachu. – Buenos días.

En otras circunstancias, Misty le habría respondido con un "¿qué tienen de buenos?", pero ya había usado toda su ira en contra de Chris el día anterior. Aunque viendo el lado positivo, eso quería decir que podría hablar con Ash normalmente y sin riesgo de que le diera uno de sus arranques. Sin decir nada, se sentó al lado de él en el sofá, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. A su vez, Daisy tomó ese gesto como su señal para abandonar la sala.

\- No había necesidad de que te quedaras. – dijo Misty, intentando no sonar ingrata. – Aun así… gracias, aprecio que lo hayas hecho.

\- No podía irme así. – dijo él. – ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Misty habría querido decir "sí", pero no tenía sentido mentirle ni a él ni a sí misma. Simplemente suspiró antes de responderle. – Ya lo estaré. Con el tiempo.

\- Yo… de verdad lo siento. – le dijo Ash, sorprendiéndola. Misty lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿Por qué? Tú no fuiste el que…

\- No, quise decir que siento que él te haya roto el corazón. – dijo Ash. – Detesto admitirlo, pero, de verdad te veías feliz cuando estabas con él. Y yo tuve que llegar y arruinarlo.

\- Tú no arruinaste nada. – señaló Misty. – Tú solo querías protegerme. Debí saberlo; todo con Chris era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Debí haberte escuchado.

\- Oye, no te culpo. – dijo Ash. – Podría haber elegido mejores palabras o algo, y también perdí el control. Si llegara a decirme algo de esa manera yo tampoco me creería.

\- Eso es otra cosa. – dijo Misty. – Nunca me dijiste de dónde sacaste esos trapos sucios que Chris tenía ocultos.

Ash se rio ligeramente y le explicó cómo había encontrado los artículos sobre las dos exnovias de Chris en internet, y por una corazonada le preguntó a Brock acerca de ellas. Misty dio un respingo de pensar que Brock todavía tuviese esa base de datos sobre mujeres aunque ya no la utilizara, si bien agradeció solo por esa vez que así fuera. Luego salió el detalle: cómo la compañía Northern Lights estuvo involucrada sospechosamente en ambos incidentes.

\- Pues vaya. – dijo la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos. – Si hubieras empezado por ahí, nos habríamos ahorrado muchos quebraderos de cabeza. O por lo menos, te habría dado el beneficio de la duda.

\- En ese momento no podía pensar con claridad. – se defendió Ash. – Me descontrolé porque… bueno, porque me aterraba pensar que él quería hacerte daño.

Misty lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Entre los rasgos físicos que más le gustaban de Ash estaba su mirada: siempre irradiando determinación, alegría y compasión. Verla llena de melancolía y preocupación definitivamente no iba con él, así fuera por el bien de ella. No le gustaba nada que Ash estuviera sufriendo por su culpa.

\- Pero hay otra cosa por la que quería disculparme. – dijo Ash. – La última vez, cuando yo te rompí el corazón…

\- Ash, eso ya es agua pasada. – lo interrumpió ella. – No quiero que te atormentes más por lo que pasó entre nosotros. Ya me siento bastante mal por no creerte con lo de Chris.

\- No, déjame terminar. – dijo Ash levantando la mano. – En ese momento, no te dije todas mis razones para mi decisión. Y creo que tienes derecho a saberlas.

Misty levantó las cejas, sorprendida. ¿Así que Ash tenía más razones para no haber perseguido una relación con ella? Esto iba a ser interesante.

\- A decir verdad, después de un tiempo ya sospechaba que estabas enamorada de mí. – dijo Ash. – Y tú también me gustabas un poco, aunque yo no quisiera admitirlo.

\- Oh, eso es nuevo para mí. – dijo irónicamente la pelirroja, dándole una mirada acusadora. – Pero, ¿sólo un poco?

\- Pikapi… – dijo Pikachu, como incitándolo a confesar. Ash se enfurruñó ligeramente, pero siendo los dos contra él solo, rápidamente se derrumbó.

\- Está bien, lo admitiré, me gustabas mucho, ¿satisfecha? – dijo él, y Misty soltó una risita de triunfo y satisfacción. Ya empezaba a sentir que le mejoraba el humor. Sin embargo, rápidamente se puso seria otra vez, centrándose en el asunto más importante.

\- Pero si era así, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada? – le preguntó.

\- A eso voy, no me apresures. – replicó él. – Como estaba diciendo, como con el tiempo llegamos a ser los mejores amigos, aun con nuestras peleas, nuestra relación me hacía feliz. Tenía miedo que las cosas cambiaran si intentaba buscar algo más contigo. Ya sabes que yo nunca fui el sujeto más romántico del mundo, y no sabía si podía serlo. Y además…

\- ¿Además qué? – preguntó Misty.

\- Además… creo que simplemente las cosas eran más fáciles siendo solo amigos. – confesó. – Por eso nunca me atreví a ir más allá, ni contigo ni con nadie más.

\- ¿Oh? – Misty ensanchó los ojos. Eso no se lo había imaginado. ¿Ash Ketchum, el chico con más determinación del mundo, tomando el camino fácil en algo? – Eso definitivamente no suena al Ash que yo conozco. A ti siempre te ha gustado tomar el camino difícil para mejorar.

\- Esto es diferente. – dijo Ash seriamente. – Si es algo que me afecta solo a mí, bien. No temo fallar porque sé que puedo volver a levantarme e intentarlo de nuevo. Pero estamos hablando de algo que involucra a otra persona. Fracasar significaría arrastrar a esa otra persona conmigo, y eso no lo puedo hacer… menos tratándose de ti.

Misty quiso regañarlo por pensar de ese modo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ash era despistado con muchas cosas, y en su afán de querer anteponer los sentimientos de ella, cometió el error de ignorarlos totalmente. Y aunque bien intencionada, su decisión no les hizo otra cosa que daño a ambos.

De nuevo, eso explicaba otras cosas, como el por qué no intentó perseguir una relación con alguna otra chica. Si no quiso, como él decía, "arrastrarla" a ella a una relación fallida, tampoco lo haría con nadie más, ni siquiera por buscar consuelo. Él no era ese tipo de persona.

\- Tal vez debiste darte una oportunidad. – sugirió Misty. – No estuvo bien que te guardaras eso todo este tiempo.

\- Qué curioso, Serena me dijo algo similar. – dijo Ash. – Pero no es tan fácil cuando te enamoras de alguien por tanto tiempo. Tú debes saberlo, ¿o no?

\- … eso no puedo discutirlo. – admitió. Después de todo estuvo tanto tiempo enamorada de Ash, que se le hizo muy difícil perseguir una relación con otra persona, incluso después que él la rechazó abiertamente. – Pero si sentías lo mismo que yo, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

\- La verdad no lo sé. – dijo Ash. – Tal vez… nunca creí que pudiera hacerte feliz. No creí ser lo bastante bueno para tener una relación contigo.

Misty casi se sintió con ganas de estrujarlo por semejante comentario. ¿Ash Ketchum, inseguro de sí mismo? Eso jamás lo habría visto venir. Pero visto desde otro punto de vista, se dio cuenta que no era tan descabellado. Otra vez intentaba poner los sentimientos de ella por delante, pero fallando en considerarlos realmente.

Estaba más preocupado por lo que PODÍA pensar ella, que en realmente tomarse el tiempo de averiguarlo. Si él le hubiera dicho algo, ella habría estado más que dispuesta a tomar el riesgo, y habría valido la pena.

\- Y bien… ¿qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Misty. – Es obvio que no podemos seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Dime la verdad, Ash… ¿todavía sientes eso por mí?

Ash no le respondió de inmediato, pero la mirada en sus ojos le dijo todo a la pelirroja. O eso creyó, hasta que él suspiró y abrió la boca.

\- Aunque así fuera, creo que este no sería el mejor momento. – dijo Ash. – Acabas de descubrir que tu prometido solo estaba contigo por tu gimnasio. Ese no sería el tipo de apoyo que necesitas. Y no quiero imaginarme haciendo lo mismo que Chris hizo… aprovecharme de ti cuando estés vulnerable.

Misty bajó la mirada, sintiéndose algo decepcionada. Sin embargo, podía entender lo que estaba diciendo, y eso solo le hizo apreciarlo todavía más. Una herida como esa tardaría mucho tiempo en sanar. ¿Quién habría dicho que Ash era tan receptivo con los sentimientos? De pronto estaba viendo cosas en él que nunca antes se había imaginado. Cosas pequeñas, sutiles, pero estaban allí, y jamás se las había imaginado.

\- En ese caso, ¿nos damos algo de tiempo? – preguntó Misty. – Concuerdo en que en el área del romance ahora sí necesito mi espacio, pero… también necesitaré a mi mejor amigo.

\- Eso siempre lo tendrás. – sonrió Ash extendiéndole la mano.

Misty tuvo que frenar el impulso de rodar los ojos. Un abrazo, o incluso una promesa con el dedo meñique habrían sido quizás más apropiados. ¿Siempre tenía que estropear los momentos así?

De nuevo, se trataba de Ash, y quizás esa era su manera de hacer notar que no quería presionar las cosas demasiado entre los dos. Era imposible no apreciarlo por eso. Pero de todos modos…

\- No seamos infantiles. – le dijo ella severamente, para luego abrir los brazos. – Sé que ya me lo diste antes, pero… otro abrazo estaría bien. Creo que lo necesito.

Ash se rio por lo bajo, pero finalmente accedió. Era extraño estar así; cuando eran niños nunca fueron dados a ese tipo de muestras de afecto, y de algún modo se sentía como si volviera a ser esa niña de diez años enojada por su bicicleta achicharrada, y él fuese ese muchacho desordenado que ella pescó del río por accidente.

\- "Qué cálido…" – pensó la chica. No sabía si era la calidez de los brazos de Ash, la de su corazón, o tal vez un poco de ambas cosas. En ese momento se sentía segura con él, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Misty sabía que las cosas entre ambos iban a cambiar y que su relación, fuese de amigos o (si eventualmente llegaba a serlo) algo más, ya nunca más podría ser igual. Pero eso no necesariamente era algo malo.

Su relación con Chris podría haber terminado mal, pero eso no era el fin del mundo. Mientras Ash estuviese allí, fuese como su mejor amigo o lo que fuera, no tenía por qué afrontar eso sola.

 ** _Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y aquí estamos de nuevo. Con esta parte concluyo lo que podríamos llamar la "parte principal" de esta historia. Como dije en la anterior, **Suki90** me echó la mano con la conversación entre Ash y Misty en la escena inicial. Modifiqué algunos diálogos y detallitos, pero mantuve la mayor parte. Gracias de nuevo por eso, me ayudó mucho a acelerarla.

Creo que ya todos verían venir la conclusión, independientemente de si hubieran visto el episodio de Dekaranger en el cual me basé o no. Como trivia, el villano en dicho episodio de hecho era muchísimo peor que como representé a Chris: era un alienígena que adoptaba forma humana para seducir mujeres y luego asesinarlas (literalmente) devorando sus corazones una vez que estas se los abrían. Terminé suavizándolo bastante, aunque no quita que sea realmente despreciable.

La última parte será un epílogo más o menos distante (casi dos años después) que servirá para dar resolución a los cabos sueltos que quedan, específicamente, el cierre definitivo de su relación con Chris (la estocada final para vengarse de él, si se quiere), y por supuesto, cómo terminarán las cosas entre ella y Ash. Ya sé que en la mayoría de este tipo de historias tienden a juntarse apenas rompe con el otro, pero seamos realistas: las relaciones que empiezan así están condenadas a fracasar. Ese tipo de dolor dificulta mucho tanto el dar como recibir amor, por muy sincero que este sea.

Con esto, me despido por ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **Suki90** , **Shadechu Nightray** (a ambas también por las críticas, dolieron un poco pero eran necesarias), **Juan, soldado dragon, dragon titanico** y **Tyler Bucket.** Estaré posteando la conclusión alrededor del miércoles, así que atentos hasta entonces. ¡Nos veremos!


	3. Epílogo

**Más de lo que ves**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y GAMEFREAK. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(EPÍLOGO)**

* * *

 _ **Islas Remolino, veinte meses después…**_

La Copa Remolino era el torneo más importante para los entrenadores de Pokémon de Agua. Quizás fuese muy especializado comparado con la Liga Pokémon tradicional, pero eso no lo hacía menos emocionante, especialmente ya que a diferencia de esa última, solamente ocurría cada tres años. Para cualquier entrenador que aspirase a ser Maestro de Pokémon de Agua, ganarlo era un paso importante y prácticamente un requisito implícito.

En la final del torneo de ese año, sin embargo, para Misty estaba en juego otra cosa mucho más importante que el trofeo del ganador (una copa de cristal que se agregó como premio adicional en años posteriores), el pendiente de Agua Mística o el título de Pokémon Alfa-Omega en sí con todo lo que este llevaba. Siendo quién era su oponente en la final, sus razones para vencerlo iban mucho, mucho más allá de la competitividad en sí.

Chris estaba bastante diferente a como ella lo recordaba. Su nariz había sanado desde el rodillazo que Ash le dio, aunque seguía algo torcida, lo cual arruinaba un poco su otrora perfecta imagen vista de perfil. Ya no sonreía como antes, ocultándose bajo su máscara de niño bonito, sino que ahora mostraba abiertamente su verdadera cara, repleta de arrogancia y complejo de superioridad en la mirada.

Para darle crédito, Misty tuvo que reconocer que en lo que a habilidades se refería, Chris había mejorado notablemente desde su último encuentro. Ella no lo había enfrentado directamente en el torneo pasado, pero el que llegara a las semifinales era un crédito a su habilidad. Se notaba que en esos dos años no se había dormido en los laureles, y el resultado del encuentro hasta ese momento era prueba de ello.

En el primer asalto, pese a la desventaja por tipos, Starmie logró vencer al Crawdaunt de Chris con dificultad, para luego caer casi de un solo golpe a manos de su Seismitoad, que se pasó el combate prácticamente aguantando los embates hasta que finalmente le dio con un ataque de Desarme tan fuerte a la gema que la fracturó y le causó un daño crítico. La resistencia de este adversario la había obligado a sacar su artillería pesada más pronto de lo que pensó, teniendo que usar a Gyarados e incluso Mega Evolucionarlo solo para poder competir de igual a igual e infligirle daño.

Pero ahora tras muchas dificultades, estaba a punto de acabar con él.

\- ¡Gyarados, usa Huracán ahora!

\- ¡ROAAAAAAAAARRR! – La serpiente marina rugió con fuerza, y un remolino de viento se formó a su alrededor, succionando gran parte del agua y a Seismitoad, para elevarlo por los aires.

\- ¡Termínalo con Híperrayo! – exclamó apuntando hacia él.

Dicho y hecho, mientras Seismitoad seguía indefenso dando vueltas en el aire gracias al Huracán de Gyarados, este comenzó a cargar energía naranja en sus fauces, y el poderoso rayo salió disparado hacia su oponente. Hubo una gran explosión de fuegos artificiales en el aire, y segundos después Seismitoad se precipitó hacia la arena nuevamente, cayendo al agua con un gran salpicón.

Segundos más tarde, salió a la superficie flotando panza arriba, inmóvil. Había quedado fuera de combate.

\- ¡Seismitoad ya no puede continuar! – declaró el réferi. – ¡Gyarados es el ganador!

\- ¡Esto es increíble, damas y caballeros! – anunció el comentarista a viva voz en medio de los vítores del público, mientras el ícono de Seismitoad se oscurecía. – ¡Con esto Misty se pone a solo una victoria de coronarse como nuestra campeona por segunda vez consecutiva! ¡Hasta ahora su Mega Gyarados ha resultado invicto en todos sus encuentros! ¿Tendrá Chris algo que esté a su altura?

Desde su lado, Chris regresó a su Seismitoad sin decir ni una palabra, y sonrió para sí mismo. Misty reconoció la mirada: quería decir que estaba a punto de sacar un arma secreta. Bueno, fuera lo que fuese, ella estaba lista para ello.

\- Bien jugado, Misty. Pero con el siguiente, mi victoria estará asegurada. ¡Ve! – gritó mientras arrojaba una Bola de Buceo hacia la arena.

\- ¡Quanid!

Misty dio un respingo. El Pokémon que había salido tenía aspecto de una araña de patas largas y delgadas, y con una burbuja de agua que parecía un casco de buceo como en las caricaturas. La pelirroja retrocedió ligeramente: era un Araquanid, una especie nativa de la región de Alola, y de tipo dual Agua/Insecto. Un Pokémon que desde que supo su existencia, le causaba sentimientos conflictivos, por representar la dualidad de los Pokémon que más amaba y temía al mismo tiempo.

El hecho de que además era por lo menos cuatro veces más grande de lo que ella recordaba haber visto a uno de ellos (el que tenía Lana era apenas lo bastante grande para montarse en su espalda), tampoco ayudaba mucho.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le escuchó decir a Chris sarcásticamente. – Esta es mi arma secreta. No fue fácil capturar a este Araquanid Tótem, pero bien que valió la pena. Yo que tú me despediría del título.

\- Hace falta más que eso para asustarme, Chris. – replicó ella, sin dejarse intimidar, ya repuesta del shock inicial.

Aunque técnicamente tuviese una ventaja de tipo contra Mega Gyarados, eso no valdría de nada si su nivel de poder no la respaldaba. Gyarados había mantenido una racha invicta todo el torneo, y ella no iba a dejar que terminara tan fácilmente.

\- ¡Gyarados contra Araquanid! ¡Comiencen! – exclamó el réferi alzando las banderas.

\- ¡Gyarados, mándalo a volar usando Huracán!

\- ¡Araquanid, Protección!

Gyarados intentó sacar por los aires a la araña igual como lo hizo con su adversario anterior. Sin embargo, la araña se plantó en una de las plataformas y se cubrió con un domo de energía translúcida de color verde. Así, ni el remolino que se formó ni el agua que arrastró con él le hicieron nada, y una vez que se disipó, seguía igual donde estaba.

\- Bien, eso no resultó. – dijo Misty. – ¿Qué te parece otro Híperrayo, Gyarados?

El Pokémon de Agua estuvo feliz de obedecer y preparó de nuevo su ataque más fuerte. Chris por su parte, sonrió malignamente y le indicó a Araquanid lo que tenía que hacer en respuesta.

\- ¡Red Pegajosa, directo a la cabeza!

\- ¡Quad, quad, quad! – La araña alzó la cara y desde su boca disparó en sucesión rápida tres bolas de una masa pegajosa hacia la serpiente marina.

Dado que el Híperrayo tardaba un par de segundos en cargarse, estas le pegaron y terminaron envolviéndole toda la cara. A raíz de tener la energía del Híperrayo ya acumulada, no tuvo más remedio que soltarla, pero a raíz de no poder ver el objetivo, este salió desviado hacia un lado de Araquanid, golpeando uno de los pilares de su lado del campo. El lado positivo fue que la explosión de energía reventó la masa pegajosa que le cubría la cara y con eso pudo volver a ver su entorno.

Misty a distancia pudo ver que Chris estaba sonriendo con satisfacción. Pero no podía dejarse descontrolar. Estaba muy cerca de ganar y de ninguna manera se dejaría perder frente a él.

\- ¡Araquanid, usa Escaldar! – ordenó Chris.

La araña disparó un chorro de alta presión de agua hirviendo hacia Gyarados que se inclinó hacia un lado para esquivarlo. Misty inmediatamente replicó ordenándole a Gyarados usar una Hidrobomba, la cual dio en el blanco, pero al cesar el chorro vio con horror que Araquanid brillaba con un halo de color azul, y no hizo más que sacudirse un poco el exceso.

\- No, ¿no me digas que…? – preguntó Misty, señalando a Araquanid.

\- ¿Sorprendida? – dijo Chris sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – La mayoría de Araquanids tienen la habilidad Burbuja de Agua, pero este tiene la de Absorción de Agua. Es muy útil en estos torneos, donde la mayoría de los ataques van a ser obviamente de tipo Agua. Y claro, está el campo mismo.

Misty apretó los puños y gruñó. Hasta ahora no habían podido conectarle ningún golpe sólido, pero no había necesidad de alarmarse. Gyarados tenía más movimientos en su arsenal después de todo.

\- ¡Red Pegajosa otra vez! – ordenó Chris.

\- ¡Llamarada! – contraatacó Misty.

Araquanid volvió a disparar las masas pegajosas, esta vez mucho más grandes. Gyarados las contrarrestó lanzando un chorro de llamas que se formó en el kanji de cinco puntas. El ataque tuvo éxito ya que rápidamente las calcinó y logró alcanzar a Araquanid para al menos hacerle algo de daño. Eso resultó alentador, aunque la araña no reaccionó mucho contra el fuego por obvias razones.

Por lo que sabía los Pokémon Tótem en Alola no solo eran más grandes en tamaño, también eran proporcionalmente más fuertes que sus congéneres normales. Gyarados aún tenía fuerzas para pelear, aunque la victoria era incierta sabiendo que no estaba a su máxima capacidad. No sabía de lo que podría ser capaz Araquanid, y no le quedaba más que irlo averiguando sobre la marcha.

Misty sopesó sus opciones. Hidrobomba y Danza de Lluvia de poco le servirían en ese momento, y por lo que podía ver, tenía contramedidas bien preparadas para sus ataques de Híperrayo, Llamarada y Huracán. ¿Debería arriesgarse con un ataque físico?

\- ¡Gyarados, Cabezazo!

Gyarados rugió mientras se enrollaba hacia atrás como resorte para luego lanzarse con la cabeza al frente. Ni Araquanid ni Chris parecieron preocupados por esto, y la araña simplemente saltó fuera del camino haciendo que Gyarados se diera contra la plataforma, para luego aterrizar en su espalda. Chris inmediatamente chasqueó los dedos y dio su orden:

\- Chupavidas.

\- ¡Quad! – Araquanid chasqueó sus quijadas las hundió detrás de Gyarados. Los dos Pokémon empezaron a resplandecer con una luz verdosa mientras la energía de la serpiente marina era succionada por la araña, y las marcas de quemaduras que le habían quedado tras la Llamarada comenzaban a desvanecerse.

\- ¡Gyarados, sacúdetelo de encima, rápido! – gritó la pelirroja, casi desesperada.

Gyarados comenzó a agitarse violentamente, tratando de quitarse a Araquanid de la espalda, pero este no se soltaba. La araña seguía chupándole su energía, y la serpiente marina terminó tratando de estrellarse contra los pilares para ver si se soltaba o le hacía algún daño. Araquanid se anticipó y finalmente lo dejó ir, pero ese ataque de Chupavidas había hecho su trabajo.

\- ¡Usa tu combo de Telaraña y Red Pegajosa por toda la arena!

\- ¡Ara!

Araquanid disparó un chorro de hilo pegajoso hacia el cielo arriba de Gyarados, materializándose en forma de una telaraña gigantesca que le cayó encima como una red de captura Luego comenzó a lanzar más chorros de hilo entremezclado con masa para enredarlos entre Gyarados y los pilares, hasta crear una enorme maraña de hilos por todos lados por el cual apenas si se podía ver por dónde se encontraba Gyarados.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que intentas lograr con eso? – preguntó Misty. – ¡Gyarados, quema toda esa maraña con Llamarada!

Gyarados obedeció, pero él y Misty no se percataron de que Chris sonrió en cuanto lo hicieron. Comenzó a disparar llamas a chorros, pero algo que no se anticiparon pasó, y el torrente de fuego se propagó por todos los hilos rápidamente, no solo los que estaban tendidos entre los pilares y Gyarados, sino entre los que estaban pegados a él con la Telaraña que lanzó al inicio de esa maniobra. Fue allí que Misty se dio cuenta del verdadero objetivo de esa maniobra.

\- ¡Gyarados, sumérgete en el agua! – gritó.

Al no estar ya más atado a los pilares, Gyarados rápidamente se zambulló en el agua, haciendo que se levantara algo de vapor al apagarse las llamas. Anticipándose a lo que intentaban, Chris le ordenó a Araquanid hacer lo propio y perseguirlo, atacándolo con Escaldar por abajo. El agua de la arena comenzó a hervir, obligando a Gyarados a volver a salir a la superficie al no aguantar el calor, y la serpiente empezó a retorcerse violentamente, mientras Araquanid volvía a emerger para posarse en una de las plataformas.

\- ¡Gyarados! – gritó Misty.

\- ¡Envuélvelo otra vez con Red Pegajosa, más fuerte! – ordenó Chris.

Araquanid comenzó a escupir más bolas de masa pegajosa, cubriendo a Gyarados por todo el cuerpo, ascendiendo gradualmente hasta llegar a su cabeza, concentrándose aquí particularmente hasta hacer una masa tan gigantesca que parecía un casco de astronauta hecho a su medida. Misty apretó los puños; Gyarados estaba en serios aprietos, pero solo tenía una alternativa para soltarse de eso.

\- ¡Llamarada, tienes que soltarte! – gritó.

Gyarados rugió y sopló las llamas para quitarse de encima la masa de telaraña, y vio como Chris y Araquanid se burlaban de ellos. Eso hizo enfurecer a la serpiente marina, que estaba temblando con evidentes ganas de tragarse tanto a la araña como a su entrenador.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen? – dijo Chris. – Esperábamos mucho más de ustedes.

\- ¡Te enseñaré lo que tenemos! – gritó Misty. – ¡Híperrayo con toda tu fuerza!

Gyarados comenzó a cargar de nuevo la energía para su ataque más potente. Chris y Araquanid se quedaron estáticos, esperando. Finalmente la serpiente disparó el torrente de energía naranja hacia su enemigo, que parecía listo para recibirlo en pleno. Sin embargo, dos palabras de su entrenador en el último segundo sellaron su destino.

\- ¡Barrera Espejo!

Misty se quedó paralizada al oír eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cancelar el ataque. Araquanid mantuvo su posición y una capa de energía reflectora lo cubrió para amortiguarle el daño. La energía del Híperrayo se acumuló frente a él, antes de salir redirigida de vuelta. Misty apenas alcanzó a registrar la expresión de horror en Gyarados antes que su propio ataque lo golpeara con el doble de fuerza.

El impacto estampó a Gyarados contra uno de los pilares, inclusive agrietándolo ligeramente, y un segundo más tarde se desplomó sobre el agua levantando un gran salpicón. Se quedó flotando por un rato, y a los pocos segundos, su Mega Evolución se disipó, retornando a su forma base.

\- ¡Gyarados ya no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es Araquanid! – declaró el réferi.

\- ¡Increíble, damas y caballeros! – exclamó el comentarista. – ¡La racha invicta del Gyarados de Misty ha llegado a su fin! ¡Eso deja a la campeona actual y al retador a condiciones iguales, con un solo Pokémon cada uno! ¡Qué gran combate!

\- Regresa, Gyarados. – dijo levantando la Pokébola. – Gracias por tu esfuerzo, ahora toma un descanso.

Misty consideró a su oponente, que todavía le sonreía con arrogancia. De verdad lo detestaba, detestaba todo de él: su expresión, su actitud, y obvia y especialmente ese complejo de superioridad que tenía. No necesitaba ser una psíquica que leía las mentes para saber lo que estaba pensando: ya se asumía ganador simplemente por haber derrotado a Gyarados, que era su Pokémon más fuerte. De hecho, por cómo había transcurrido ese asalto, era más que obvio que ese Araquanid había sido atrapado y entrenado específicamente para contrarrestar a Gyarados, incluso con su Mega Evolución.

\- Bien jugado, Chris. Fuiste muy inteligente en tu elección de un arma secreta para enfrentarme. – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Gracias, me halagas. – replicó él sarcásticamente, pasándose el dedo por la nariz. – ¿Por qué no mejor te das por vencida ahora y así te ahorras la humillación? Odiaría que hubiera resentimientos entre nosotros cuando te venza.

\- No, muchas gracias. – dijo Misty, guardando la Pokébola de Gyarados, y sacando la siguiente. – Admito que tu Araquanid es muy rudo, pero no eres el único que vino con un arma secreta. ¡Veamos qué te parece esto! ¡Ve!

Sin decir más nada, arrojó la Pokébola al campo, y esta se abrió en el aire. El destello se materializó en un Pokémon de Agua que no había utilizado en todo el torneo, y que la mayoría de sus conocidos ni siquiera sabían que tenía en primer lugar.

\- ¡Gre… NINJA!

La reacción colectiva del público fue idéntica a la aparición del Araquanid de Chris, y por razones similares. Después de todo, aunque no eran desconocidos, era muy raro ver especies de Pokémon no nativas de Kanto y Johto, y en menor medida de Hoenn o Sinnoh. Unova, Kalos y Alola estaban mucho más lejos, así que uno nativo de esas regiones era un gran espectáculo. La rana azul hizo un aterrizaje de tres puntos sobre uno de los pilares, y luego se irguió, adoptando la postura estándar de los ninjas.

\- ¿Un Greninja? – exclamó Chris. – ¿De dónde diablos lo sacaste?

\- Amigos que han ido a Kalos. – dijo Misty, echando una fugaz mirada hacia la caja VIP de las tribunas. Por fortuna Chris no lo notó. – Veamos si puedes con él ahora.

\- ¡Greninja contra Araquanid, empieza el asalto final! – dijo el réferi. – ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Araquanid, dispárale Red Pegajosa! – exclamó Chris.

\- ¡Doble Equipo! – contraatacó Misty.

Contrastando totalmente con Gyarados, que era un oponente de gran tamaño y super fuerte, Greninja era mucho más pequeño y veloz. Inmediatamente inició el encuentro, la rana saltó fuera del pilar e hizo aparecer una multitud de clones suyos por toda la arena. Los disparos de Red Pegajosa terminaron alcanzando a los clones, pero el verdadero se movía entre ellos tan rápido que era prácticamente imposible de detectar con la mirada. Misty sonrió complacida al notar que el cejo de Chris empezaba a fruncirse a medida que los ataques fallaban en encontrarlo.

\- ¡Ahora, As Aéreo!

Los clones se disiparon al instante, y el verdadero Greninja apareció encima de Araquanid, lanzándose con una doble patada directo a la espalda. Araquanid soltó un chillido ahogado y prácticamente se hundió en la plataforma donde estaba parado. Usando el mismo impulso volvió a saltar y con un giro acrobático aterrizó encima de otra de las plataformas.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Misty. – ¡Otra vez, usa Doble Equipo!

\- Tch, primer golpe de suerte. – replicó Chris. – ¡Araquanid, cubre todo el campo con Telaraña!

Chasqueando sus mandíbulas, la araña disparó un chorro de hilo disperso al cielo para tejer una enorme red y crear una cúpula sobre todo el campo. Obviamente, abarcando toda el área, por más que intentara ocultarse en medio de clones, al caer la red atraparía también al verdadero.

Asumiendo claro, que cayera encima de él para empezar. Y Misty no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que eso sucediera.

\- ¡Greninja, usa Corte y destruye esa Telaraña! – ordenó.

\- ¡Ninja!

Greninja alargó un brazo y proyectó de este una larga hoja de luz blanca. Acto seguido saltó hacia la red que comenzaba a caer encima del campo y con una serie de movimientos rápidos, esta quedó reducida a jirones en cuestión de segundos. Aprovechándose del shock que se apoderó de los rostros tanto de Araquanid como de Chris, Misty decidió presionar el ataque.

\- ¡A la carga! – exclamó señalando al frente.

Greninja aterrizó en una plataforma cercana y empezó a correr (sí, a correr) sobre el agua a gran velocidad de frente contra Araquanid, todavía con la espada del Corte en la mano. Araquanid estaba tan estupefacto que no pudo ni reaccionar y para cuando se dio cuenta, un destello blanco lo atravesó haciéndolo caer de espaldas al agua.

Tras el salpicón, Greninja comenzó a hacer saltos triangulados entre los dos pilares que rodeaban la plataforma hasta que llegó arriba y se montó en uno de ellos esperando su siguiente orden, y con los ojos bien abiertos a la espera de que Araquanid volviera a salir. La araña emergió como medio minuto después, y no se veía nada contenta.

\- Solo un par de golpes de suerte. – dijo Chris. – ¡Esa rana flacucha nunca será rival para nosotros! ¡Araquanid, usa tu hilo y súbete al otro pilar!

La araña obedeció, y lanzó un chorro de hilo hacia el pilar contiguo, y luego lo retrajo para subirse en él, poniéndose al mismo nivel que Greninja. Los dos se miraron fijamente uno al otro y esperaron sus siguientes órdenes.

\- Vamos a intentar algo nuevo. ¡Como lo practicamos, Greninja, Shuriken de Agua! – ordenó Misty. Greninja al instante alzó la mano y comenzó a generar una estrella de cuatro puntas de agua hasta alcanzar un tamaño más o menos considerable.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – exclamó Chris. – Pero qué tonta, ¿es que ya se te olvidó cuál es la habilidad de Araquanid?

\- Oh, no se me ha olvidado. – dijo Misty, una vez que la shuriken se hizo casi tan grande como el propio Greninja.

La chica chasqueó los dedos y la rana saltó al aire, dando un giro para arrojar el proyectil. Chris sonrió de lado, pensando que se habían vuelto locos, hasta que a medio camino la chica dio su siguiente orden.

\- ¡Ahora, Rayo de Hielo!

Para sorpresa de Chris, Greninja se bajó su lengua/bufanda y abriendo la boca disparó un rayo congelante hacia la shuriken. El efecto fue gradual visualmente: la estrella se empezó a tornar de azul oscuro a un tono más azul blanquecino, y a la vez se tornó más rígida al hacerse sólida.

Los ojos de Chris se ensancharon al comprender lo que eso significaba. El propio Araquanid se veía sorprendido, y solo reaccionó cuando Chris finalmente salió de su estupor y le dijo qué hacer.

\- ¡Protección! – le gritó en un arranque de desesperación.

En el último segundo, Araquanid levantó el domo de energía. La Shuriken de Hielo chocó contra él y se hizo añicos, pero quedó en evidencia que de haber impactado ese ataque habría hecho bastante daño. Y fue entonces que Chris entendió lo que hacían.

\- Ya veo… así sorteas la habilidad de Araquanid. – murmuró, genuinamente impresionado.

Después de todo era Absorción de Agua, no Absorción de Hielo. E incluso tomando en cuenta tipos o habilidades, un golpe de un proyectil sólido girando a esa velocidad dolería mucho más que de uno líquido, aparte que no podía reflejarlo usando Barrera Espejo al no ser un ataque de energía. Tuvo que admitirlo, esa "rana flacucha" estaba resultando un enemigo verdaderamente formidable, aunque debió imaginárselo viniendo de Misty.

Entretanto, al otro lado, Misty empezaba de nuevo a sonreír. En efecto, el Araquanid de Chris era muy fuerte, y estaba bien entrenado pensando en derrotar a Gyarados al poder soportar sus ataques o tener contramedidas para ellos. Pero eso tenía un precio: al estar pensado para enfrentarse a un oponente mucho más grande y fuerte, evidentemente no tenía la misma ventaja contra uno veloz y pequeño, capaz de usar tácticas de golpear y correr de manera tan efectiva.

Lo que Greninja carecía en la durabilidad de Gyarados lo compensaba con gran capacidad de evasión para evitar recibir el daño en vez de recibirlo, y sus ataques también eran capaces de infligir bastante a sus enemigos. Encima, Araquanid evidentemente estaba mejor entrenado para atrapar y hacer ataques de largo alcance, a excepción de Chupavidas, lo que lo dejaba vulnerable contra un oponente que se especializaba en combate cercano.

\- ¡Araquanid, salta por el campo y dispara Red Pegajosa a todo lo que veas! – exclamó Chris.

\- ¡Quad, quad, quad, quad!

La araña comenzó a brincar de plataforma en plataforma y hacia los pilares alrededor de toda la arena, intentando cubrirlos de masa pegajosa. Misty al principio no entendió lo que estaba haciendo, pero se mantuvo en alerta, hasta que finalmente Araquanid empezó a dispararle al propio Greninja, intentando atraparlo con ellas.

\- ¡Esquívalo! – gritó Misty.

Greninja saltó hábilmente y evitó el ataque inicial. Chris le ordenó a Araquanid seguir disparando, pero continuaba fallando. Greninja era demasiado ágil y era un blanco mucho más pequeño que Gyarados, de modo que enfocarlo era mucho más difícil.

O así fue, hasta que por evitar una ráfaga de proyectiles pegajosos, accidentalmente aterrizó en una de las plataformas que antes estaban cubiertas de la masa, y terminó pisándola.

\- ¡Greninja, no! – gritó Misty.

\- ¡Ya lo tenemos! – exclamó Chris triunfante. – ¡Quémalo con Escaldar!

Araquanid, que también aterrizó en otra plataforma, pero a diferencia de Greninja no tenía el problema con pisar su propio fluido pegajoso, disparó el chorro de agua hirviendo hacia la rana indefensa, que todavía luchaba por despegar el pie.

\- ¡Protégete con Shuriken de Agua! – exclamó Misty.

De nuevo Greninja generó una shuriken, pero esta vez en vez de lanzarla o congelarla, simplemente se la puso enfrente y comenzó a girarla tan rápido como podía, intentando repeler el agua caliente. Salpicones de algunas gotas le cayeron encima, pero más allá de eso no logró alcanzarlo, para desconcierto de Chris.

\- Maldición, ¿dónde aprende a hacer esas cosas? – masculló entre dientes. – De acuerdo, si así es como quieres jugar. ¡Araquanid, usa Chupavidas y acaba con él!

La araña chasqueó sus mandíbulas y se lanzó para morder a la rana, que todavía seguía sin poder despegarse. No había forma de que lo pudiera esquivar. Ese ataque sería devastador contra el tipo secundario Oscuro de la rana, y lo único que tenía que hacer era chuparle la energía hasta que cayera para no volver a levantarse.

\- ¡Greninja, ya sabes qué hacer! – gritó Misty.

\- ¡Es inútil! ¡Este será su fin! – declaró Chris, justo cuando Araquanid estaba por hincarle sus colmillos. El combate y el torneo serían suyos con ese ataque…

 _ ***¡POOF!***_

Y entonces, en cuanto le mordió el cuello, la rana desapareció en un estallido de humo, dejando atrás una especie de muñeco desinflado suyo que se desvaneció a los pocos segundos. Chris y Araquanid apenas tuvieron un par de segundos para asimilar lo que pasó, solo para que en otro estallido Greninja reapareciera encima de él, con el pie brillándole con la energía del As Aéreo y conectándole una brutal patada hacha en toda la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – gritó Chris.

\- Substituto. – explicó Misty simplemente. – Otro truco que practicamos: cuando va a recibir un ataque que sabe que no podrá evitar, Substituto y un contraataque de inmediato.

\- Diablos. – masculló el peliazul. Una táctica sencilla, pero efectiva, aunque había que ser hábil para ejecutarla bien, ya que consumía parte de la salud del Pokémon para crear el señuelo.

\- Ya este combate se alargó demasiado. – declaró Misty firmemente. – ¡Greninja, Doble Equipo y Corte, sin piedad!

\- ¡Protección! – exclamó Chris ya desesperado.

Mientras Greninja se multiplicaba por todas partes, Araquanid levantó su barrera protectora en preparación. Acto seguido, Greninja y todos sus clones sacaron sus espadas de energía y se lanzaron a atacar en masa. Los múltiples Greninjas se deshacían al impactar contra la barrera, mientras el verdadero rodeaba entre ellos y se lanzaba desde cualquier ángulo que pudiera encontrar, golpeando la Protección repetidamente.

\- Un poco más, solo un poco más. – dijo Misty, manteniendo la vista fija en Araquanid. Solo tenía que esperar el momento apropiado…

Y dicho momento llegó cuando una grieta apareció encima del domo protector. Misty supo que esa era la abertura que estaban esperando.

\- ¡Greninja, atácalo por encima! – gritó la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ninja!

Los clones de Greninja restantes fueron reabsorbidos por el original, que saltó para colocarse encima de Araquanid. De inmediato invirtió el agarre de su espada y la apuntó hacia abajo mientras dejaba que la gravedad hiciera lo demás.

La espada se incrustó en la grieta del domo, y este inmediatamente se fragmentó, para consternación de Chris y Araquanid. La araña no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pues al estar concentrándose en mantener su barrera protectora no podía moverse ni tampoco atacar, y lo único que pudo hacer fue ver con los ojos llenos de horror como la rana se preparaba para su ataque.

\- ¡Grenin… JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

Lo que siguió fue una ráfaga de Cortes que fueron tan rápidos que nadie pudo contarlos, terminando con un brutal tajo diagonal desde abajo que tiró a la araña fuera del pilar. Esta cayó en la plataforma central, rodó y después cayó al agua. Greninja saltó hacia abajo y aterrizó sobre una de las plataformas secundarias.

\- ¿Eso fue todo? – preguntó Misty, aunque en realidad no lo creía totalmente.

Y con toda certeza, al cabo de unos segundos, Araquanid volvió a subir a la superficie. Estaba gravemente lastimado, pero no tanto como debería haberlo estado después de aquella paliza. Misty se mordió el labio algo irritada, pero no tardó en deducir lo que pasaba.

\- La Absorción de Agua. – murmuró Misty. – En este campo tiene una fuente de curación prácticamente ilimitada, aunque tarde más para curarse que con un ataque. Si no fuera por eso ya tal vez habríamos ganado.

Misty apretó ligeramente los puños. Si el duelo se convertía en una batalla de resistencia Greninja terminaría perdiendo a la larga. La única opción que le quedaba era tratar de conectar un golpe tan fuerte que Araquanid no pudiera volver a levantarse.

La pelirroja miró de nuevo hacia la cabina VIP, buscando a alguien en específico. A pesar de lo lejos que estaba, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba Ash. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron momentáneamente. No había necesidad de cruzar palabras para transmitir el mensaje: Ash supo lo que ella quiso preguntarle con solo verla, y con un solo movimiento de la cabeza, él le envió su respuesta.

\- "Hazlo, tú puedes."

\- ¡Greninja, este será nuestro último ataque! ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Misty, volviendo a enfocar la vista en la arena y alargando la mano. – ¡Máximo poder!

\- ¡Ninja! – asintió la rana, asumiendo la postura ninja estándar.

Instantáneamente, un velo de agua cubrió a la rana, echando chispas de pseudo-electricidad azules. Al disiparse, el aspecto de Greninja había cambiado, tomando un tono de azul ligeramente más claro, unas protuberancias negras con raya roja a ambos lados de la cabeza y en su espalda apareció una shuriken de agua colocada de forma que evocaba el aspecto de unas alas. Inmediatamente, todos los presentes, incluidos especialmente Chris y Araquanid, se quedaron boquiabiertos ante este suceso.

\- Eso es… – dijo sin aliento el peliazul.

\- ¡Solo tenemos un tiro, Greninja! ¡Shuriken de Hielo con todo lo que tengas! – exclamó Misty, tomando ventaja del estupor de todos.

Greninja primero alzó una mano para crear una Shuriken de Agua gigantesca. Una vez que esta alcanzó un buen tamaño, alzó la otra mano para ayudar a estabilizarla y mantenerla donde estaba. Hecho esto, dio un paso al frente y bajando las manos bruscamente la arrojó.

\- ¡NIN… JAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La shuriken salió disparada como una sierra giratoria. Apenas la dejó ir, Greninja hinchó las mejillas, y sopló otro Rayo de Hielo con más potencia que el anterior para congelarla lo más rápido que pudo. La shuriken, ahora solidificada, siguió imparable su camino hacia el estupefacto Araquanid, que al igual que su entrenador se quedó totalmente en blanco por lo que acababa de suceder como para reaccionar.

La estrella ninja impactó de lleno, y los fragmentos de hielo volaron por todas partes, para luego quedar flotando por todo el campo de batalla. Pero la tensión reinó por un largo momento, pues nadie sabía lo que había pasado.

Cuando el humo se disipó, vieron el resultado. Greninja jadeaba de rodillas, de regreso en su forma base, y Araquanid quedó tendido panza arriba sobre su plataforma, con las patas desparramadas, e inmóvil. Greninja le echó una última mirada a su adversario antes de erguirse y hacer una pequeña reverencia como respeto a su adversario.

\- ¡A-Araquanid ya no puede continuar! – declaró el réferi, que también se dejó llevar por la emoción por un momento. – ¡Greninja es el ganador, y la vencedora del encuentro y de todo el torneo de la Copa Remolino es Misty Waterflower de Ciudad Cerulean!

\- ¡Eso es todo! ¡Qué gran final, damas y caballeros! ¡Con un espectacular regreso y un ataque devastador, Misty logra derrotar a Chris y se mantiene como campeona de la Copa Remolino por tres años más! ¡Démosle todos un gran aplauso!

Proclamado ganador, Greninja alzó su puño en alto, y Misty le gritó "¡Bien hecho!". Los vítores inmediatamente estallaron por todo el estadio, pero Misty no les prestó atención. En ese momento, ella solo tenía ojos para una persona. Para el joven con el Pikachu en la caja VIP, que le sonreía y le mostraba una V de la victoria. Ella le respondió de igual forma, agregando además un guiño de su ojo.

Luego se volteó a ver a su oponente, que había caído de rodillas, y se quedó con la quijada colgando sin poder pronunciar una palabra. Su sonrisa inmediatamente se amplió, mientras una sensación de victoria entremezclada con catarsis la recorría de pies a cabeza. Haberlo vencido aquí, humillarlo enfrente de tanta gente había sido mucho mejor que cualquier puñetazo o bofetada que hubieran podido darle Ash o ella.

Esa había sido la mejor forma de retribución por lo que le hizo.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde, en la ceremonia de clausura…**_

Con todos los participantes como testigos, la competencia de la Copa Remolino concluía con la entrega de premios a la ganadora. Maya, la sacerdotisa portadora del Espíritu del Mar, se aproximó para colocarle a Misty el pendiente de Agua Mística alrededor del cuello como una medalla, y posteriormente le entregó el trofeo de cristal. Ya tenía uno de ellos en casa, pero había suficiente espacio para uno o dos más.

\- Eres una digna heroína de los mares, Misty. – dijo la sacerdotisa. – Espero que nos honres con tu presencia en nuestra próxima competencia.

\- Pueden contar con ello. – aseguró la pelirroja.

Misty volteó a ver detrás de ella, donde los oficiales de la competencia, y Ash, que se le permitió estar allí como acompañante por petición de ella, comenzaron a aplaudirla, uniéndose pronto la ovación de toda la gente que vino a competir o ver este emocionante torneo.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino!

\- ¡Oye, está prohibido pasar! ¡Alto, seguridad!

De pronto empezó a escucharse un alboroto y gritos, seguidos de unos pasos apresurados por las escaleras hacia el palco de los ganadores. Todo mundo se puso en alerta, y a los pocos segundos pudieron ver quién era el responsable. De hecho, a Misty no le tomó más de un segundo reconocer la voz, incluso antes que apareciera.

\- ¿Chris? ¿Qué haces aquí tú? – preguntó desconcertada.

\- ¡Este duelo no cuenta! – gritó Chris furibundo, señalando a la pelirroja. – ¡Hiciste trampa! ¡La copa me pertenece a mí por derecho!

\- Pero qué mal perdedor. – se oyó gritar a Ash. Misty notó por la esquina del ojo que el moreno estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, pero ella lo detuvo levantando una mano por instinto. Si iba a soltarse una escena, no podía permitir que él diera el primer golpe de ninguna manera.

\- No puedes estar aquí. – dijo Maya con voz severa, y luego se dirigió a los oficiales. – Llamen a seguridad de inmediato.

\- Esperen. – la detuvo Misty. – Primero escuchemos lo que tiene que decir, presiento que esto va a ser divertido.

Misty caminó lentamente hacia Chris. Pese a los pésimos recuerdos que le traía verlo de tan cerca y lo mucho que le repugnaba su cercanía, haberlo vencido en ese torneo le ayudó a enterrar los últimos vestigios del dolor que sufrió por su engaño. Ya solo le quedaba darle la estocada final para cerrar ese capítulo de su vida de una vez y para siempre.

\- A ver, ¿en qué te basas para decir que hice trampa? – preguntó la pelirroja, aunque una parte de ella ya tenía una idea de lo que iba a decir.

\- Las reglas de la Copa Remolino dicen que solo se permite utilizar a tus propios Pokémon en la competencia. Usar los Pokémon de otra persona está prohibido. – señaló Chris como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- Sí, eso todo mundo lo sabe. – dijo Misty. – ¿Pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?

\- ¡No quieras pasarte de lista! – gritó indignado, luego dirigiéndosele a Maya y a los oficiales de la competencia. – ¡Y ustedes también deberían saberlo! ¡El Greninja que usó en la final no le pertenece! – Señaló luego a Ash. – ¡De hecho, le pertenece a ese idiota de allí, y que me trague un Gyarados si estoy mintiendo, porque saben que es verdad! ¡Por lo tanto, el duelo de la final no debe contar y exijo que la descalifiquen ahora!

Hubo una oleada de gritos colectivos de toda la gente presente, que se había quedado pasmada ante la acusación. Los únicos en no inmutarse fueron Misty y Ash, quienes obviamente tenían sus conciencias tranquilas, y Maya, que mantenía su semblante relajado aunque había dejado de sonreír.

Misty sin embargo, simplemente soltó una risita divertida. – Sabes, Chris, de verdad pensaba que no podías caer más bajo, pero te felicito, me probaste que estaba equivocada. Aunque te doy puntos por recurrir a esto, de todas las cosas.

\- No juegues conmigo, "sirenita". – le dijo, y a Misty no se le escapó el veneno con el que iba cargada la última palabra. – Tú me mostraste los videos de tu amiguito, y ambos sabemos que no hay ningún otro Greninja que tenga la capacidad de transformarse de ese modo para incrementar su poder.

\- Te recuerdo que dije que es el único caso que SE CONOCE actualmente. – dijo Misty. – Por lo que sabemos podría haber otros ocultos que nadie ha descubierto. Pero sí, lo reconozco, el Greninja que utilicé contra ti es el mismo que viste en esos videos.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Ya lo ven? ¡Lo admite!

\- Sin embargo… – La chica lo interrumpió antes que pudiera seguir celebrando su triunfo. – De ninguna manera iba a participar con un Pokémon que rompiera las reglas. Esta competencia es muy importante para mí como para hacer algo así, y creo que Ash podrá explicarte mejor los detalles, ¿Ash?

El moreno, ya más calmado al ver que ella tenía el control de la situación se le acercó lentamente y se puso a su lado. Dicho eso, podía ver que se mantenía atento en caso de que Chris intentara algo contra cualquiera de los dos, y eso la ayudó a sentirse segura.

\- Efectivamente, ese Greninja "técnicamente" me pertenece a mí. – admitió Ash. – Pero hay una explicación muy simple de que Misty lo tenga ahora. Verás, Misty me habló de su programa de entrenamiento especializado para Pokémon de Agua. A cambio, yo podría darle un poco de mi entrenamiento en el Coliseo de Batallas a uno de los suyos. Obviamente era solo un arreglo temporal, pero hasta entonces…

\- ¿Q-qué? – tartamudeó Chris, mientras todo el color abandonaba su cara.

\- Así es, Chris. – dijo Misty. – Hicimos un intercambio de Pokémon, así de simple. Por supuesto, nadie excepto nosotros lo sabíamos, y Ash me dijo que, solo por esta vez, si quería tenerlo como reserva para la Copa Remolino, podía hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Pero entonces a cuál Pokémon intercambiaste por ese?! – exclamó Chris indignado y deseoso de saber. – ¡Usaste a todos tus principales durante la competencia!

\- Bueno… – Misty miró a Ash, y como si le dieran la señal, una de las Pokébolas que el chico llevaba en el cinturón se abrió sola. Para sorpresa de todos, menos claro de Ash y Misty, salió cierto muy conocido y querido patito rechoncho amarillo.

\- ¿Psy… duck?

\- Jaja, tú lo has dicho, Psyduck. – dijo Ash, antes de luego volverse hacia Chris, que seguía boquiabierto a tal punto, que Pikachu sacó el teléfono holográfico del bolsillo de Ash y decidió capturarlo en una foto. – Y bien, creo que con esto quedan aclaradas tus dudas, así que no tienes nada para respaldar tus acusaciones. – Se tronó los nudillos. – ¿Así que, te irás por las buenas, o esto tendrá que ponerse feo?

\- ¡Me las van a…! – Chris trató de abalanzarse sobre Ash, pero por fortuna fue detenido por dos oficiales que lo sujetaron. Ash entretanto se había colocado instintivamente frente a Misty para protegerla, y Pikachu echaba chispas en caso de que tuviera que darle un choque. – ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme les digo!

\- Creo que ya escuchamos lo suficiente. – declaró Maya. – En vista de que no hay ningún argumento que invalide el triunfo de Misty, ya no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar. Escóltenlo fuera, esta actitud no es digna de un competidor de la Copa Remolino.

\- ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme! ¡¿No saben quién soy?! ¡Mi padre se enterará de esto, les juro que lo van a lamentar!

Los gritos de Chris siguieron oyéndose aún después que los oficiales lo arrastraron por la escalera a la fuerza. Ash y Misty simplemente se rieron; Chris solamente había logrado que su humillación fuese todavía peor, y luego de ese pequeño espectáculo, seguro le valdría quedar vetado de volver a participar en la Copa Remolino de por vida.

\- Ahora, superado este… contratiempo, oficialmente declaro concluida esta edición de la Copa Remolino. Gracias a todos por participar. Que el Espíritu de los Mares los acompañe a todos, y nos veremos dentro de tres años.

La mujer levantó el cetro para irradiar el poder de la gema, y la gente soltó una última gran ovación. Sin duda, esa sería una edición de la Copa Remolino que quedaría para la historia.

* * *

 _ **Al atardecer, recorriendo el mar…**_

Concluida la Copa Remolino, podrían haber tomado el ferry expreso hasta la siguiente isla, pero Ash insistió en que tomaran la "ruta panorámica". La razón de ello, se encontraron con un viejo amigo: la escuela liderada por el Lapras de Ash se encontraba en ese momento en su período de migración por Johto, y amablemente ofrecieron darles el aventón hasta la siguiente isla, por los viejos tiempos.

\- Esta es la mejor forma de viajar por mar. – dijo Misty, reclinándose suavemente sobre el cuello de Lapras. – Relajante, tranquila, y no hay que pagar ni un centavo.

\- Y lo mejor es que podemos hacerlo con buenos amigos. – dijo Ash. – Fuera de eso, veo que lograste que Greninja haga su transformación incluso sin mi ayuda. Tu entrenamiento dio sus frutos.

\- No logré mucho realmente. – dijo Misty con modestia. – Sin tu ayuda no puede mantenerla por más de treinta segundos, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es canalizar todo el poder en uno o dos movimientos. Ese fue un ataque a todo o nada.

\- Suena casi como un Movimiento-Z. – dijo Ash.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto si Lana me habría prestado su Anillo-Z y su cristal. ¿Crees que podríamos haber usado un Hidro Vórtice juntos Greninja y yo?

\- ¡Ni de broma! – dijo Ash, haciendo que la pelirroja se sorprendiera y le echara una mirada asesina, por lo que procedió a explicarse. – Me refiero a que con ese poder, podrías haber sacado toda el agua del estadio, o algo peor. Todo mundo habría terminado empapado.

\- ¿Eso es un cumplido, o un insulto? – inquirió ella. Ash simplemente se encogió de hombros y se negó a responderle, prefiriendo cambiar el tema.

\- Sabes, en la isla donde vamos hay un buen sitio donde ir a pescar. Creo que te gustará cuando lleguemos.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella. – Vaya, eso es oportuno. Con eso tendremos oportunidad de probar estos.

Misty se metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, y extrajo un par de mini-figuritas. Ash rápidamente se percató que una de ellas era una versión actualizada del anzuelo Mini-Misty, un poco más estilizada que la original pero con el mismo atuendo. La otra, para su sorpresa, era un Mini-Ash, y claramente había sido diseñado basado en él cuando comenzó su viaje por primera vez. Ash lo sostuvo por un momento, y tras examinarlo detenidamente, le echó una mirada curiosa a Misty.

\- ¿Es idea mía, o el mío se ve más pequeño que el tuyo? – preguntó.

\- En ese entonces tú eras más bajito que yo. – le recordó ella. – Si no te gusta puedes devolvérmelo.

\- No, no, está bien así. – dijo él, guardándolo. – Lo conservaré, gracias.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, y Misty aprovechó de disfrutar de la agradable brisa marina. Hacía mucho tiempo que extrañaba navegar sobre la espalda de Lapras. Recuerdos de sus viajes por las Islas Naranja y de las muchas aventuras que tuvieron juntos. Aunque en ese entonces eran tres: Ash, ella y Tracey (y cuatro si contaban a Pikachu). Pero en ese momento, estar sola con Ash le hizo apreciar mejor otros detalles de esa manera de viajar.

\- El atardecer sobre el mar. – dijo Misty. – Hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, casi había olvidado lo hermoso que era.

\- También muy romántico, ¿verdad? – dijo Ash. La chica levantó una ceja divertida y curiosa. – ¿Qué? No me digas que no lo es.

\- Claro que sí, es solo que… ¿tú hablando de cosas románticas? – dijo Misty.

\- Brock dijo que lo sería. – Ash desvió la mirada, ruborizándose levemente y jugando con sus pulgares.

Con esas palabras, Misty por fin entendió el verdadero propósito de volver en Lapras en vez de tomar el ferry. Cierto, acababa de confesar que había sido una idea de Brock, pero merecía crédito por ponerla en práctica.

\- Entonces, ¿tú querías ver esto conmigo? – inquirió ella. El tono rojo en el rostro de Ash se hizo más intenso, delatándolo. – Si eso era lo que querías me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio.

\- No sabía si ibas a aceptar. Por eso le pedí a Lapras que me apoyara.

Misty rodó los ojos y suspiró. Podía haber madurado mucho en los últimos años, pero aún seguía siendo algo lento para algunas cosas. Dicho eso, por lo menos se estaba esforzando más, y genuinamente trataba de dejar detrás su condición de inexperto en asuntos del corazón. Y eso ella lo apreciaba enormemente. Lo único que le faltaba era un poco más de confianza en sí mismo, era lo que Misty creía.

Y hablando de asuntos del corazón…

\- Ash… ya casi han pasado dos años desde… eso. – dijo Misty, diciendo la última palabra con una mueca de asco. – Después de hoy, ya ha pasado lo suficiente para terminar de zanjar ese asunto. Y creo que es hora de que hablemos al respecto.

\- Me leíste la mente. – dijo Ash. – Y bien, ¿qué haremos ahora?

Misty se tomó un momento para respirar profundo y ordenar sus pensamientos. Había mucho que quería decir, y a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, seguía sin estar segura de cuál sería la mejor forma de hacerlo. Cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos más profundos hacia Ash, no era muy buena para expresarlos, al menos no para lo que deseaba en su relación.

\- Ash… has sido mi mejor amigo por casi toda mi vida. – le dijo. – Pero estos últimos dos años me hicieron darme cuenta de que incluso así, había tanto que no conocía. Aprendí una valiosa lección, que todos guardamos muchos secretos, y que en realidad nunca se termina de conocer a las personas.

\- Para bien o para mal. – asintió él. Obviamente eso aplicaba a ambos lados, refiriéndose a él mismo y a Chris.

\- Cuando conocí a Chris, creí que podría olvidar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Pero me di cuenta que en el fondo nunca se fueron. – dijo Misty. – Quizás me sentía tan dolida por tu rechazo que por eso intenté buscar una relación con alguien que era lo más cercano posible a ti, y sin tener tus defectos. Y ese fue mi error.

»Me di cuenta que me gustaba todo de ti, inclusive algunos de tus defectos. Está bien que has dejado atrás algunos más que otros, y que se pueden corregir, pero igual siguen siendo parte de ti. Y siempre ha sido así.

Misty se detuvo por un momento para ordenar otra vez sus pensamientos. Ya había sido un alivio haber dicho todo eso en primer lugar, y fue como si una cadena que le oprimía el pecho se hubiese soltado de golpe. Fue una sensación realmente liberadora.

\- Así que te lo preguntaré ahora. Ash Ketchum… ¿qué es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

Ash sonrió y desvió la mirada momentáneamente, pero de inmediato tomó aplomo y comenzó a decir su parte.

\- En cuanto a lo que pienso… pienso que eres la chica más increíble que he conocido. Una entrenadora talentosa, aventurera y con quien nunca se tiene un momento de aburrimiento. Lo creas o no, realmente me sentí muy triste cuando nos separamos por primera vez, ¿sabes?

Misty le sonrió enternecida. Ella sabía que así era; aunque intentó disimularlo vio que él estuvo a punto de llorar cuando ella y Brock se fueron cada quién por su lado y él se iba a Pueblo Paleta. No quiso arruinar el momento burlándose de él y por eso no le había dicho nada.

\- En cuanto a lo que siento por ti… si te soy sincero tampoco estoy totalmente seguro. Mis sentimientos aun están aquí, solo que hay algo diferente en ellos que no sé cómo explicar. – dijo Ash. – Pero si algo sé, es que quiero que seas tú la que me ayude a descubrirlo. Que me enseñes lo que significa de verdad amar a alguien. Que me enseñes cómo puedo hacerte feliz.

Ash la tomó suavemente de las manos y la miró con determinación a los ojos. – Misty… no sé realmente si esto que siento por ti es el mismo amor que sentí en ese entonces, pero incluso si no lo fuera… quiero que llegue a serlo, de verdad.

Silencio reinó entre los dos jóvenes, que terminaron perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Únicamente se oía el suave ruido de los Lapras que cortaban suavemente las olas, y cada vez el sol se hundía más en el horizonte, empezando a asomarse ya las primeras estrellas de la noche. Solo ellos dos sabían en ese momento lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos, pero no necesitaban decirse más nada.

Excepto tal vez…

\- Pikapika. – dijo Pikachu de repente, jalándoles a ambos las mangas de sus chaquetas. Los dos voltearon a ver al ratón eléctrico, y antes de preguntarle qué le pasaba, este les dio su respuesta. – Pikapi, Pikachupi, chuuuuuuuu.

Los dos entrenadores y amigos de la infancia observaron cómo Pikachu puntualizaba el "chuuuuuuuu" frunciendo la boca ligeramente y juntando sus patas delanteras en una posición que sugería algo bastante obvio.

\- Oye, ¿acaso está diciendo…?

\- Sí, eso dice. – respondió Ash. – Creo que quiere que "sellemos el trato" de una vez.

\- Pika. – asintió el ratón.

La pelirroja se rio. Bueno, después de todo lo que habían pasado, parecía lo más justo ahora. Sin más que decirse, Misty cerró los ojos y se preparó, haciéndole notar que quería que él fuese quien lo iniciara. Ash cogió aplomo y se le acercó lentamente hasta que los labios se rozaron suavemente. Misty se estremeció por un momento, pero al ver que Ash no se decidía a completarlo (evidentemente temía hacerlo mal por los nervios) finalmente terminó por acercarse ella misma mientras lo sujetaba suavemente por detrás del cuello.

Después del inicio, sin embargo, rápidamente el moreno se relajó y se dejó llevar por ella. Para alguien con tan poca experiencia, Misty tuvo que admitir que no lo hizo tan mal. El sol terminó por ocultarse en el horizonte, y los últimos rayos de sol del día enmarcaron las siluetas de los dos amigos de la infancia ahora convertidos en amantes, simbolizando el ocaso de esa etapa de amistad en su vida. El sol del próximo día nacería como el amanecer de una nueva etapa, de amor entre los dos.

Misty no sabía qué le depararía el futuro en esa nueva etapa, pero una cosa era segura. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, y sin importar cuando siguieran creciendo y madurando, las cosas no tenían que ser tan diferentes entre ellos. La amistad que tenían no desaparecería, solo evolucionaría en algo diferente, algo que tendrían que descubrir juntos.

Y descubrir esos nuevos sentimientos sería una gran y emocionante aventura.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Bien, con esto llegamos al final de esta historia. Por si acaso, las dos partes anteriores fueron reeditadas en varias escenas, atendiendo a las críticas de mis dos colegas **Suki90** y **Shadechu Nightray.** De nuevo les agradezco infinitamente por ello; por más que duelan hay que saber dónde están los errores para corregirlos y no volverlos a cometer. Si leyeron las versiones preliminares, les recomiendo que vuelvan a echar el vistazo con las editadas.

No tengo mucho más que decir aquí, ya que la batalla se llevó la mayor parte del capítulo, y mi intención era que al final, terminasen de hundir a Chris y lo que le hizo a Misty juntos de alguna manera, y eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Quizás la única referencia que vale la pena mencionar es que la escena donde Chris trata de cantar trampa la basé en la serie original de Yu-Gi-Oh!, cuando el Bandido Keith trata de hacer que descalifiquen a Joey pero termina delatándose a sí mismo como tramposo, y ya todos sabemos cómo terminó eso. Y quienes me conocen, sabrán que me gusta humillar a los que juegan sucio y no respetan el espíritu de una sana competencia.

Gracias por los reviews a **Juan, Shadechu Nightray, Suki90, soldado dragon, Tyler Bucket** y **darkdan-sama.** Hasta una próxima oportunidad.


End file.
